Pokemon: A New Generation
by DXJC56
Summary: As time passes, new trainers walk in, ready to blaze a trail behind them. Of course, things are never easy on a journey, especially in the REAL world, where not everyone is your friend, and not everyone is prepared for the tribulations ahead. Only time will tell who stands and who falls. Rated M for future chapters and to give myself some room for interesting content.
1. From Small Beginnings

**I can honestly say the hardest thing I've done today is come up with an introduction for this. This part right here, before you even get into the story, has given me quite a bit of trouble. Mostly because it has been nearly four years since I've posted anything here. Well, I'll stop rambling, thats a good enough intro to start. Let me say, this is a little project I've been working on for a bit, trying to figure out how much I've improved in writing stories versus essays. I plan using this story as that test, good or bad. I hope you all enjoy, understand that I think the first few chapters are also just introductionary crap, which I apologize for :) **

**Just so you know, I'm not following any particular story line, I'm mixing up the anime, the game, and the manga all into one. The manga is my dominant guide for how the laws of life and death apply, it's really the thing that inspired me to try this out :)**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

**Pokémon: A New Generation**

"'The most sacred place dwells within our heart, where dreams are born and secrets sleep, a mystical refuge of darkness and light, fear and conquest, adventure and discovery, challenge and transformation. Our heart speaks for our soul every moment while we are alive. Listen as the whispering beat repeats: be…gin, be…gin, be…gin. It's really that simple. Just begin…again.'"

"Royce Addington, very good Gary, I see you've really been preparing for this."

"I guess so, gramps." Gary said laughing a bit, focusing on the sign he was trying to formulate.

"That's a little too much though, I doubt any of them will be able to fully get it." Professor Oak said.

"What about 'A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step.'" Gary asked, fiddling with the pen in his hand.

"Lao Tzu, a lot better, but how about this one," Professor Oak said, "'Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.'"

"Seneca? You really think that will work?" Gary asked.

"Well, if nothing else it's fitting here," Professor Oak said putting a hand on Gary's shoulder, "As of tomorrow, you'll become an official Pokémon professor, and I'll slip into a nice retirement."

"Yeah, I'll be giving out Pokémon to my first set of trainers," Gary said, "I guess I shouldn't be so nervous."

"You have nothing to worry about Gary, you will make a fine professor, there's no one else I would trust with my work." Professor Oak said smiling.

"Thanks gramps," Gary said, his eyes glistening with anticipation for the next day, "I will not let you down."

"Good to hear, just remember that tomorrow will be a long, long day. You'll be seeing many young trainers off, no longer just from Pallet Town." Professor Oak warned his grandson.

"Yeah, well, your world fame made it so people are willing to travel from everywhere to here just to start a journey of their own." Gary said sighing, knowing he had a substantial amount of work to begin his first day. Professor Oak laughed at this, remembering his first day of distribution being a nightmare.

"Well, in due time my grandson, in due time, now you should probably get to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day, Professor Oak." Professor Oak said with a wink.

"Good idea, I will, and that's Gary to you gramps." Gary said smiling and walking out of the lab and back to his house.

"That boy will do a fine job." Professor Oak said staring off at the door. After a minute he went back to looking around the lab, cleaning up a bit and reminiscing of all the amazing years he had spent doing research. Eventually, Oak ended up exactly where Gary had been, looking at the blank sign left on the table. _Gary must have completely forgot about this_, Oak thought to himself. He pulled up a stool and took the pen and stared at the paper for a minute. His mind instantly shot back to the day he gave Gary his first Pokémon.

…

"Come on gramps! Hurry up and give me my Pokémon!" Gary moaned.

"One moment, one moment, you know today has been busy." Professor Oak replied smiling at his young grandson, thinking he was a big shot and ready to take on everyone.

"But gramps!" Gary moaned, "If Ash gets here and I don't have one I'm on his level."

"Ah, yes, Ash begins his journey today as well doesn't he." Professor Oak mumbled to himself as he finished straightening up the books in his lab and then looked over to his grandson. "Now Gary, I have a special present for you."

"What is it?" Gary asked, his eyes exploding with sparks of excitement.

"Well, instead of giving you a Squirtle, Charmander, or Bulbasaur, I set aside a special Pokémon for you." Professor Oak said.

"Oh boy! What Pokémon, what Pokémon?" Gary asked as Professor Oak walked towards one of the walls of Pokéballs.

"Ah, yes, here it is," Professor Oak said snatching a ball off the wall and handing it to his grandson. Gary pressed the release button and out popped a little brown Pokémon with vivid black eyes, smiling up at Gary. "That there, is an Eevee," Professor Oak said, "It was the first Pokémon I ever studied, I picked this little guy for you because of Eevee's vast potential in evolution, it'll give you a chance to pick your own destiny."

"An Eevee, huh?" Gary said squatting down and stroking its head. The Eevee's eyes lit up as it stared at its new trainer. "You say I can pick my own destiny?"

"Yes my boy, Eevee can evolve into three different Pokémon, and boy are they different." Professor Oak said happily.

"Wow," Gary said, "That's awesome gramps, thanks a lot."

"Now, I have one last thing to give to you," Professor Oak said turning around and picking up a machine off the table, "This is a Pokédex, it will inform you of all the Pokémon you meet on your journey, and can give you even more detail on your Eevee then I have the time to."

"Thanks a lot gramps, next time you see me, I'll be the greatest Pokémon trainer alive!" Gary said with enthusiasm as he gave his grandpa a hug and ran towards the door.

"Oh hey Ashy boy," Gary said as Ash ran into the building, "Looks like I beat you AGAIN! My Pokémon's right here! And it'll be way better then yours!"

"Shut up Gary! I'm gonna raise more Pokémon then you and I'll prove to the world I'm the best." Ash cried back in intense frustration.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say Ashy boy." Gary said smugly as he walked out the door.

"That Gary!" Ash muttered angrily as he walked in further and stopped in front of Professor Oak, his head down.

"It's okay boy," Professor Oak said smiling, "I'm sure you'll become a fine trainer, now come on, let's get you a Pokémon."

…

Professor Oak grinned to himself, _My, how far those two have come from back then,_ he thought. He snapped out of his daydream and looked back down at the sign in front of him, still as white as it had been before his little spasm into memory lane. Professor Oak slowly put the pen to the sign, and wrote out the one thing he knew would lead the next generation into the future. He looked around the lab one last time, hung the sign up over the wall between his bookshelf and research computer, walked out of his lab, locking the door behind him, and going back to his home.

The sign sat there, practically illuminating in the darkness, as it read, 'From small beginnings come great things'.

…

**Well, that's it for the first chapter. If it sucked...well...give me a break, it HAS been four years.**

**Stay tuned for more, please review constructively, no flames :D**

**Thank You**


	2. A New Set of Rules?

**Well, I'm going to continue this project and see where it goes, hope anyone that reads enjoys it :)**

...

As the morning light broke through the lab windows, Gary Oak was working diligently on his lab, preparing the Pokémon to be given out, as well as the Pokédex each trainer would receive upon arrival. _I hope I have enough,_ Gary thought, _Otherwise we're gonna have some seriously unhappy starts._ He quickly took out his Pokéball and released his Umbreon.

"Umbreon, quickly go back to the house and grab my breakfast." Gary said. Umbreon nodded and ran off to the house, returning shortly with a tray balanced on its head.

"Thanks buddy." Gary said smiling as Umbreon cried out happily in reply.

"I bet you never thought this day would come," Gary said as Umbreon jumped onto a table and watched Gary hustle about, "The day where I take over for gramps."

Umbreon gave him a cute headshake to say 'nope' before curling up on the table.

Gary looked at the clock that read 7:00 AM. _Well, the trainers will be arriving throughout the day, so I guess I should b ready whenever_, Gary thought as he sat down next to Umbreon and stroked its head for a little while. Gary did some reminiscing of his own. Remembering some of his first days with Umbreon, when it was still an Eevee, and all of the things that he has been through since the start of his journey. After about 20 minutes the first knock on his door came. Gary shot up like a rocket and rushed to the door. He took two deep breaths before opening the door with a smile and saying, "Good morning young fellow, how are you today?"

"Hey Gary."

"Wow…really Ash." Gary asked as he walked back and sat down, arms crossed.

"Hey, there's no better time then today to bug you." Ash said smiling with Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. Pikachu jumped off Ash and landed on the table next to Umbreon, greeting the old rival warmly.

"It's been a while Ash." Gary said with a warm smile as he sat back down and Ash sat on a desk next to the computers.

"Yeah man, I figured I'd drop by and wish you luck on your first day, maybe see a couple of trainers get their starters," Ash said smirking and looking around the lab, specifically at all the shining Pokéballs lined up against the wall, "That's a lot of Pokémon buddy, that many people coming today?"

"Well, the times have changed a bit since we were kids getting our first Pokémon." Gary said looking over at Umbreon and Pikachu.

"Barely," Ash said laughing, "It all looks the same to me."

"Well then," Gary said, a slight glint in his eye, "Go ahead and open any of the Pokéballs on the wall."

"Okay." Ash said eagerly running over to the case and grabbing the first one he got his hands on. He released it and out came a Charmander.

"Go ahead, take another." Gary said as Ash released the next one, revealing a Bulbasaur. "Go on," Gary said, "Keeping going." Ash took a third and released a Poliwag.

"I don't remember Poliwag being a starter, did it replace Squirtle?" Ash asked curiously.

"Grab a fourth." Gary said as Ash released another and out popped a Sandile.

"Whoa what!" Ash yelled in shock, not expecting to see a Unova Pokémon in the lineup.

"Yeah," Gary said chuckling at Ash's face, "I was surprised too." Ash returned the Pokémon to their respective Pokéballs and sat back down.

"So why are these guys so diverse now?" Ash asked, perplexed at the options available to new trainers.

"You know, as well as I do, that over time, the regions have become more interbred." Gary explained.

"No…I don't." Ash said scratching his head, still as dumbfound as ever.

"Alright," Gary sighed in mild frustration at his dimwitted rival, "Let me make it simpler, Pokémon can be found all over."

"Yeah no shit." Ash said angry at how stupid he was being treated.

"Okay, well, regions have become more diverse. Back when we were trainers, it was impossible to ever find a Wurmple in Kanto. Similarly, it was just as impossible to find a Bidoof in Johto. However now, with trainers traveling all over the place, the Pokémon have become incorporated into other ecosystems they were previously unknown in." Gary explained, portraying himself smugly even though he was extremely excited to show off his knowledge to his friend.

"Wow, that's really cool, so you're saying that Pokémon from Johto could be found in Unova or Pokémon from Sinnoh could be found in Kanto now?" Ash clarified.

"Precisely, on top of that, it was decided that it was all too common for trainers to obtain the same Pokémon based on their starter, creating a less diverse community and causing the potential of many trainers to be decreased." Gary continued.

"So us getting different Pokémon from the rest could've-" Ash started.

"Contributed to our success." Gary finished as they both reflected on their own starters differences from the rest of the Pokémon.

"Wow, so everyone will really have a different adventure now?" Ash asked, thinking of all the new possibilities.

"Yes sir," Gary said smiling, "Every trainer will be different, get a new partner, have a new challenge, it's a wonderful idea, I'm so happy I got it pushed through."

"Wait what!" Ash yelled, his jaw dropping.

"Something wrong?" Gary asked quizzically.

"You mean, this was YOU'RE idea?" Ash said, stunned at his long time friends words.

"Yeah Ash, I suggested it to the other Professors, and they all agreed it was a fabulous idea, it allowed previous starter Pokémon to become more diverse to nature instead of a rarity and also gave more options to those trainers that were not fond of any starter Pokémon." Gary explained, reflecting on the most significant moment of his career as a researcher, one of the major contributions, in his mind at least, to get him into the role of Professor instead of lackey.

"Wow Gary, you've really made something of yourself." Ash said smiling.

"Well, I had a good rival, my entire life," Gary said as the two shared an electric smile, "but don't forget yourself Ash, you've done wonderful things for you too, becoming the-"

"Gary! Ash! What a wonderful surprise." Professor Oak said walking into the lab.

"Hey Professor Oak!" Ash said smiling to him.

"Oh Ash, remember that Gary is now Professor Oak." Professor Oak said smiling.

"Oh wow that's right, gee, sure acting slow today." Ash said rubbing his head as Pikachu ran over to Professor Oak.

"Just today?" Gary said playfully.

"Well," Ash said offended by Gary's words, "I see how it is. Anyway, what do I call you know Professor Oak?"

"I've always been partial to Leroy," Professor Oak pondered, "Or maybe a Clyde…Jim? Marshall? Ronald? Oh, well forget it, I think Oak will serve the cause perfectly."

"I see, Oak it is then!" Ash said.

"Calm down Ash, it's just his name." Gary said smiling.

"Excuse me for being enthusiastic Gary!" Ash replied, getting slightly red from embarrassment.

"Boys, boys, still bickering like children," Oak said looking up at the sign he had made the night before, "You two really prove those words just."

"Oh yeah," Gary said looking up at the sign, "Completely forgot about that sign, good job gramps, I don't think any phrase could have done better."

"Well, you two have always been my inspiration." Oak said as the three shared a laugh and a smile, with Pikachu and Umbreon joining in.

"So, I think Ash and I should live Professor Oak to his preparation, the first trainers should be trickling in any minute now." Oak said as Ash got up and had Pikachu jump onto his shoulder.

"Right," Ash said straightening himself and moving over to Oak, "Good luck Professor Oak."

"Guys, it's Gary to you two," Gary said smiling, "And Ash, how long are you sticking around for?"

"Oh, I'll be in town for a couple days," Ash said happily as Pikachu cried out in agreement, "Pikachu's really missed this place, can't say I haven't either."

"Awesome," Gary said smiling, "Once I get through all this trainer crap, we should catch up, maybe even…battle." Their eyes locked and the two created a presence indescribable. The heat that spurt up between them became otherworldly, as Oak smiled to himself.

"Come on Ash, let's go." Oak said as he put his arm around Ash and the two walked out.

"Ash really has gotten better, Pikachu too, what do you think Umbreon?" Gary asked.

Umbreon returned with a cry of confidence, practically saying that they could take them.

"Always the confident one," Gary said laughing at his Umbreon, "I can't wait to find out."

…

**Thank you for reading, I apologize in advance as the next few chapters are mostly introductions to the new characters, and there are a lot of them, giving people higher odds of relating to somebody. Whatever, anyway, I hope you enjoyed, review & no flame :)**


	3. Two Flames Ignite

**Alright, so the really long part is about to begin, as I go about introducing the new 20 trainers...that's right, 20. I guess giving a good variety of people was too much fun and I got kinda carried away...^^'**

**Yeah, but anyway I apologize that the next few chapters may drag on as introductions go about, as well as the story dragging and seeming pointless for a while, I'm easing my way into it, it will become better so bare through the shit :)**

**Thank you for reading, please enjoy**

...

10:00 AM rolled around and finally, the first knock at the door rang through. Gary jumped up and ran to the door, he calmed himself down and with Umbreon at his side, opened the door. "Hello young man, my name is Professor Gary Oak, welcome to the Pokémon laboratory."

"Hey." The boy said walking into the lab, hands in his gray sweatshirt pockets. His black hair was just visible from underneath his hood, draping slightly over one eye. His black jeans were clearly worn out from frequency, as was his black backpack and black sneakers, but despite the appearance, the boy had a presence that showed his inner class.

"So you've come to be a Pokémon trainer have you?" Gary asked.

"Yes sir." The boy said, showing no emotional change.

"Well then, let's begin," Gary said clearing his throat, "The world of Pokémon is a vast, mysterious place, with many things to be seen and many Pokémon to be caught. I'm sure you're well aware that this here, is a Pokémon." Gary said gesturing to his Umbreon, which let out a cry to give the young boy the idea of what a Pokémon truly is. "These guys will serve as your companions throughout your journey, teaching you things that you may never have known about yourself, as well as the world around you."

"Cool." The boy said coolly.

"Indeed it is, now, please fill out this form, it will give me your basic information, which will then be installed into your very own Pokédex." Gary said as the boy took a form out of his hand and quickly finished it. From one look, Gary could see through the boy's façade, telling the cool exterior did not match the interior, he could clearly see the boys excitement and fears mixed together, similar in many ways to himself.

"Here you go." The boy said handing back the form.

"Ah, very nice," Gary said scanning through the form quickly. It read:

Name: Steven  
Gender: Male  
Age: 14  
Eye Color: Black  
Hair Color: Black

"Okay Steven, I'll just program this into the Pokédex and you'll be one step closer to completing the process." Gary said.

"Okay." Steven said, watching Gary's movements. As the Pokédex was plugged into the computer and the form scanned in, he took a moment to read the sign posted above where Gary stood. _'From small beginnings come great things' huh? That's one way to put it_, Steven thought as Gary turned his attention back to him.

"Now, Steven, see all those Pokéballs on the wall?" Gary asked as Steven nodded, "I want you to take a minute and pick the ball that feels most right."

Steven, without thinking or blinking an eye, extended his arm and grabbed the first Pokéball he saw. "This one, definitely this one."

"Well, why don't you release him, let's see who you got." Gary said smiling as his first trainer ever released the Pokémon. Out popped a Cyndaquill, flaring its flames in a startled way. "Be careful, it's flames-"

"Hey buddy." Steven said as he placed his hands directly on Cyndaquill's back, unconcerned for the flame. Cyndaquill dropped its guard and let out a cry of confusion. "It's okay guy, don't be startled."

_Wow,_ Gary thought watching the actions Steven was taking with his Cyndaquill, _I've never seen a trainer calm a brand new Cyndaquill that quickly._ "Well, I see you have a mastery of him already." Gary said happily.

"Yeah," Steven said stroking its back slowly, "I've always been fond of Cyndaquill, I'm happy this is the Pokémon I pulled."

"Excellent," Gary said putting a hand on Steven's shoulder and handing him his Pokédex, "Then I see I will not need to do any explaining on Cyndaquill."

"Nope," Steven said taking the Pokédex calmly and picking up the Cyndaquill, placing it on his shoulder, "I'll get along just fine. I appreciate it."

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine Steven, now, is there anything else you need?" Gary asked as he heard the next knock on the door.

"No sir, thank you again." Steven said as he walked out the door. He opened it and locked eyes with another boy, a friction sparked almost instantly between them as they passed.

"I see these two have already made friends," Gary muttered watching the boys exchange, "Hello friend, my name is Professor Gary Oak, are you ready?"

"Yeah." The boy said as Gary put him through the routine. The boy stood there and listened, scratching his black, fluffy hair every now and then. He slung his brown satchel over his shoulder, which clashed perfectly with his forest green shirt. His blue jeans fitted perfectly, as did his uncomfortable looking brown boots. He took the paper from Gary and filled it out slowly and carefully. It read:

Name: Karl  
Gender: Male  
Age: 13  
Eye Color: Black  
Hair Color: Black

"Thank you Karl, I'll scan this into your Pokédex, while I do that, decide which Pokémon on the wall you want to start with, remember the one you pick will be your new partner." Gary said as he turned his back on Karl and let him pick his Pokémon.

After minutes of patiently staring at the wall, he finally picked a Pokémon from the middle of the shelf. "This is the one, I can feel it." Karl said excitedly. He instantly released the Pokémon and out popped a Geodude.

"Interesting, you seem to have acquired a Geodude." Gary said.

"Oh really now." Karl said looking at the rock Pokémon intently.

"Yes, it is. Geodude is a interesting starting Pokémon, as you probably know it is not a typical starter." Gary said smiling.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm fine with that, I'm just really excited to have a Pokémon and start my journey!" Karl exclaimed with bright eyes.

"Now that," Gary said, "Is something I'm excited to hear." He watched Karl interact with his Geodude, slow movements that were all intended to be in friendship. Surprisingly, the Geodude was not afraid of the new person, a very uncommon outgoing personality, just like Karl had.

"Thanks a lot Professor Oak, I gotta go, but thank you." Karl said returning Geodude to his Pokéball before starting to run out.

"Hey! Wait!" Gary said tossing the kid his Pokédex.

"Oh yeah, nearly forgot, thank you!" Karl yelled as he ran out the door in excitement.

"Does my heart good to see such enthusiastic boys." Gary said with an exuberant smile.

…

"Hey! You!" A voice yelled as Steven turned around. He saw the boy from the lab standing there.

"So…can I help you?" Steven asked.

"My name's Karl!" He yelled, "And you! You will be my rival."

Steven stood their dumbfound with his Cyndaquill resting on his shoulder, "And I have no say in this?"

"Nope, no say at all." Karl said.

"Well then…" Steven said watching the boy move closer and take out his Pokéball.

"So, what's your name?" Karl asked as he released his Geodude.

"My names Steven…" He replied, still watching all of Karl's moves.

"Well Steven, you will be my first battle!" Karl yelled as his Geodude charged in at his Cyndaquill.

"Fine." Steven said as his Cyndaquill jumped forward and dodged Geodude's charge.

"Geodude! Tackle!" Karl said as Geodude rammed itself towards Cyndaquill again.

"Cyndaquill, keep dodging." Steven ordered.

Cyndaquill continued to dodge Geodude's charges. Everywhere Geodude hit, destruction was left, split trees, gates, fences, dents in the ground, it was a truly destroyed path wherever Geodude lied. "Come on Geodude! Full power!" Karl yelled as Geodude charged incredibly fast into Cyndaquill.

"Dodge…NOW!" Steven yelled as Cyndaquill jumped out of the way last minute and had Geodude smash into a rock, knocking itself unconscious.

"Geodude…" Karl said rushing to his Pokémon's side.

"It's okay, technically you didn't lose, I never attacked." Steven said putting a hand on Karl's shoulder.

"No, it's a loss, but next time things will be different." Karl said as he looked up at Steven, the heat between them intensified.

"Well, I'll hold you to it." Steven said as Cyndaquill walked back over to Steven and followed him as they left Karl and his Geodude alone.

"It's okay Geodude, one loss means nothing, we'll be the greatest." Karl smiled as he returned him to his Pokéball and started to walk off.

…

**Hope you've enjoyed meeting two of our fabulous trainers, any feedback let me know, thank you, constructive criticism welcome, no flames**


	4. In With the New

**Alright, here's the continuation of introductions, and if I'm correct they are not close to ending yet ;(**

**Sorry, getting carried away with the fun always catches up to you!**

**Well, enjoy :)**

…

"Hello! My name is Professor Oak." Gary said as the third trainer of the day walked in. Her black hair fell around her, draping slightly pass her shoulder blades. She waltzed in slowly, _He's cute_, she thought staring at Gary as he explained to her the basics. She faded in and out of listening, mostly twirling her fingers in her hair and playing around with her white tank top and her tight, light blue sweatshirt with a tiny satchel around her shoulder. Every now and then her hands would find their way into her black jeans or to fix her white sneakers. Once the papers were handed to her she steadily filled them out, slightly rushing in excitement.

"Here you go." She said giggly as Gary took the paper back. It read:

Name: Justine  
Gender: Female  
Age: 12  
Eye Color: Black  
Hair Color: Black with Red Streaks

"Okay Justine, Let me just run this through the computer to apply to your Pokédex, why don't you go pick out your Pokémon." Gary suggested as he turned his back to setup Justine's Pokédex.

"Okay." She said happily as she slowly scanned the walls of the laboratory before focusing on the row of Pokéballs. After moments of deciding she picked up a ball and released the Pokémon inside it. Out popped a Shinx, "IT'S ADORABLE!" Justine squealed as she picked it up quickly.

"I'd be care-" Gary started, when the Shinx let out a quick shock that ran through Justine.

"Ah!" She yelled in surprise as she dropped her Shinx. Shinx let out a calm cry, showing it wasn't personal, it just did not want to be smothered.

"Well, I guess your Shinx isn't so anxious for new friends just yet." Gary said.

"Oh…well, it's okay, I'll get it to come around." She said smiling at the Shinx before returning it to the Pokéball.

"That's awesome, not letting a little tension ruin your spirit, here's your Pokédex, I wish you luck!" Gary said.

"Thank you Professor Oak," Justine said, "Goodbye." She waved cutely before leaving the lab. As she exited the lab, a timid boy stood outside. "Hey," She said, "You can go in now…if you know, you were planning to."

"Yeah…" He said as he slowly trudged into the lab.

"Hey buddy!" Gary said, "My name is Professor Gary Oak." The boy slowly approached Gary, clearly shy and afraid of him, even though Gary was acting friendly. The boy tended to keep his hands in his black gym short pockets, only switching to move his hands into his white sweatshirt. He continued to stare down at his white gym shoes. His black hair hung loosely around his head, not too long but not too short, similarly to his black bag, also an average size and loosely hung. His hair gleamed in the light of the lab. "Okay man, just fill out these papers and we'll get you started." He silently took the papers and filled them out, handing them back neatly and efficiently. It read:

Name: Joseph  
Gender: Male  
Age: 13  
Eye Color: Black  
Hair Color: Black

"Okay Joseph, now I'm running this through my computer to put into your Pokédex, please feel free to pick a Pokéball off the wall, as it will be your first Pokémon." Gary explained.

Joseph slowly approached the wall. He looked it over many times, extending his hand and then quickly retracting it. When another knock was heard at the door, Joseph pulled one off the wall and let it out to reveal a Pikachu. "I should go."

"No, they can wait, don't let them hurry you," Gary said, "So a Pikachu, very cool, I have a good friend that started with a Pikachu." Gary smiled at Joseph, trying to make him feel more comfortable.

"Well…How'd he end up?" Joseph asked slowly and timidly.

"Amazing, just like you will be, here's your Pokédex, now get going." Gary said smiling and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright…Thank you." Joseph said as he walked out and let the next child in.

"Finally," The girl said, "He's kinda cute though." She approached Gary and extended her hand. "My name is Kristy, what's yours?"

"Uh, hi Kristy, my name is Professor Gary Oak." Gary said stunned by the courage put on display.

"Well then, we should get to business." Kristy said as she ran her hands through her black hair, which clung to her body, down to her back. She constantly brushed her red velvet shirt off, making sure it was clean. She did the same with her black tights and black toms.

"Well, Kristy, fill out the papers and we can get this show on the road." Gary said as Kristy quickly filled them out and returned them. It read:

Name: Kristy  
Gender: Female  
Age: 12  
Eye Color: Black  
Hair Color: Black

Gary started running it through the computer. "Go ahead and pick a Pokémon off the wall."

"Gotcha." Kristy said as she scanned the wall quickly and then pulled one off the wall, releasing a Cubchoo before Gary even turned around. Kristy was already playing with it by the time Gary finished the Pokédex setup.

"Well, I see you and Cubchoo are getting along quite nicely." Gary smiled as he handed her the Pokédex.

"Yup!" Kristy said happily as she carried her Cubchoo out.

"Wow," Gary said to himself, "Only noon and I've already sent off five fresh trainers, feels good right Umbreon?"

Umbreon nodded in agreement as the door opened again and another boy walked in. "Hey." He said as he walked over to Gary, his black backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Good afternoon young man, I'm Professor Gary Oak, I'll be helping you startup today." Gary said as he started the introduction for the boy. His brown hair curled under his black hat tilted up. He kept one hand holding the strap of his backpack, with the other hand tucked away into the pocket of his black skinny jeans. His white t-shirt hung loosely off his chest and his black sneakers shined under the intense lighting of the lab. He took the paper from Gary as it was handed to him and he filled it out quickly.

"Here." He said returning the paper. It read:

Name: James  
Gender: Male  
Age: 14  
Eye Color: Green  
Hair Color: Brown

"Okay James, go ahead a take a ball off the wall, I'll run this into the computer and have your Pokédex done in a second." Gary said as James approached the wall. His green eyes locked onto the wall intently, gazing up and down, before extending his hand and pulling out a Pokéball.

"This one." James said releasing the Pokémon. Out popped a Charmander.

"Ah, the first person to pull one of the original three starters," Gary said putting a hand on James' shoulder, "What do you think?"

"Well," James said as the Charmander and him locked eyes, "We'll just have to wait and see." James extended his hand to the Charmander, which grasped it slowly with a cry of cautiousness. James smiled slightly, Gary observed it as a true connection built through one interaction. "Thank you sir, I'll be going now." James said politely as he walked out with Charmander following him and closing the door behind it.

…

"Finally," Gary said as he got up to open the door, after waiting nearly and hour for the next person to come through, "Umbreon, after this guy why don't you go grab us some lunch."

Umbreon cried out in obedience and the next young trainer walked in.

"Hi there," Gary said as the little girl walked in, "My name is Professor Gary Oak." As Gary went into his speech, the girl stared away, towards the wall of Pokémon. She kept a finger in her blonde hair, twirling it slowly and occasionally removing it to fix her pink sweater. Her dark blue skirt was hoisted higher then most girl's skirts were, but her legs remained covered due to her pink and blue knee socks matched with her dark blue toms. "Hey, you listening?" Gary asked as she turned around to look at him.

"Yes," She said taking the paper out of Gary's hands and filling it out, "Here you are." They read:

Name: Allison  
Gender: Female  
Age: 12  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color: Blonde

"Alright then Allison, I'll run it through, you go ahead and pick a Pokéball off the wall." Gary said as he turned around and went to his computer.

Allison twirled her hair more, as it shined in the lighting of the room, staring carefully at each ball, particularly at the empty spots where previous trainers had been. After minutes of staring, Gary watching her, she reached to the very top row and released a Spheal. "So, this guy is mine?" She asked looking up at Gary.

"Yeah, he is, that Spheal looks a little shy," Gary said noticing it looking away from Allison.

"Aw," She said as she squatted down next to the Spheal, which turned away more, "This little guy will be perfect." She went to pick up the Spheal, but it waddled quickly away, hiding behind the desk.

"Don't be discouraged," Gary said seeing a gleam of helplessness in her eyes, "He'll come around, sometimes they're just scared when they meet someone new."

"Hmmm." She said as she returned Spheal to his ball tucked it in her fanny pack before walking out, letting the next trainer in before leaving.

"She seemed sad," The boy said walking in brashly, "Well, that's just here problem, I'm ready!"

"Well then, I'm Professor Gary Oak, let me introduce you to the world of Pokémon." Gary said as the boy stood in front of him. The boy kept his hands on his hips, his white tank top was probably a little to tight for him, as it clung to his body more then snuggly. His brown cargo shorts were lined with zippers, clearly for storage purposes, as he lacked a backpack like many of the other boys that had walked in. Also different, was his extremely blonde hair, shimmering in the light of the room, matching the shine on his white shoes, clearly kept clean through tons of sheer effort. "Here you go." Gary said placing the pen and paper into the boys hand.

"One minute," The boy said as he slowly wrote, shaking as he did, and making it a complete illegible mess, "Sorry."

"Oh," Gary said pausing as he attempted to read it:

Name: Paul  
Gender: Male  
Age: 12  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color: Blonde

"It's fine I can make this out, why don't you go over there and pick your Pokémon Paul." Gary said.

"No problem," Paul said as he walked over to the wall, "I'm gonna pick the strongest!" His hand shot out like a rocket and instantly grabbed a ball. He threw it across the room and out popped at Timburr. "Alright! He looks strong! I can't wait!" Paul said as he grabbed his Pokédex and ran out the door with Timburr slowly walking out behind him.

"That Timburr is really going to have his hands full…" Gary said with Umbreon nodding in agreement.

"Why don't you run back to the house and grab some lunch for us now?" Gary asked Umbreon, who quickly darted out of the house.

"Nice, now it's time for a quick little nap until Umbreon gets back." Gary said sititng down in his chair and letting himself slip off into sleep.

…

**Hope**** you enjoyed meeting new characters...Bare with me here...I know it's not EXACTLY interesting stuff. Once I'm done with this shit it will get better (hopefully...^^')**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, please R&R and constructive criticism over flames! :)**


	5. Out With the New

**Figured since I had it done, I could afford to post up a few chapters today, so it's even more introductions to characters you have no attachments or feelings towards...**

**...OR DO YOU?**

**Well, hopefully you will :) read on and enjoy!**

...

"Whoa!" Gary said falling out of his sleep and looking up at his Umbreon that had a young girl close behind it.

"Good morning?" The girl asked.

"More like good afternoon," Gary said straightening himself up and looking down at the girl, "Good day, I'm Professor Gary Oak."

"Hi." She said smiling as he began his spiel. Her brown hair hung all the way to the ground, extremely long and straight. As Gary talked, she looked around the lab, swinging it back and forth behind her, always having it brush against her snug dark brown sweater, as well as her tight black jeans, which were tucked into her brown sneakers. She had a bag slung over her shoulder, just like the boys did, which was covered mostly by her hair.

"Okay then, take this and fill it out and then pick your Pokémon," Gary said as the girl filled it out quickly. The papers read:

Name: Patty  
Gender: Female  
Age: 13  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color: Dark Brown with Light Brown Streaks

"Alright Patty, I'll be one moment then." Gary said turning his back to her.

Patty looked over to the wall and snatched the first Pokémon she saw, "This guy right here, is gonna be the winner," She claimed as she let out an Oddish, "I guarantee it." She went to pick up Oddish, which cautiously cried out and struggled to get away.

"Careful, Oddish isn't the most outgoing of Pokémon." Gary warned as Patty held the struggling creature.

"Well, I'm an outgoing person! So I'll make it outgoing." Patty said as the Oddish stop struggling, but continued to look uncomfortable as the two walked out of the lab.

"That girl is gonna be a handful." Gary said as another little girl walked in nervously.

"Is this the lab?" She asked.

"Yes it is little girl! Welcome, my name is Professor Gary Oak, and I will be your guide to the world of Pokémon." Gary said as she waltzed in slowly. Her black hair was sleek, and matched the shimmer in her black eyes. She was dressed in navy blue tights, as well as a white t-shirt that was a little baggy on her, as well as a little short on her. She kept her hands behind her back, cradling the sack that she had tied around her waist. Once Gary handed her the paper, she filled it out rather carefully, making sure everything she said was right. It read:

Name: Vivian  
Gender: Female  
Age: 12  
Eye Color: Black  
Hair Color: Black

"Looks good Vivian, go ahead and take a ball off the wall while I deal with this Pokédex of yours."

Vivian turned to the wall and slowly paced back and forth, looking at every single Pokéball left more then once. After moments of contemplation, she decided on a Pokéball and released the Pokémon. "OH MY GOD WHAT IS IT?" She screamed jumping into Gary's arms.

"Uh…It's a Spinarak," Gary said, "But let's just call him your new partner."

"NO NO NO!" Vivain protested, "I wanna pick again!"

"Sorry," Gary said dropping the whaling girl next to her Spinarak, "That's not how it works, there's a reason I do not tell you the Pokémon before hand, it's all based on chance."

"But…But I'm scared of bugs." She sniffled, looking down at the clearly offended, and now sad, Spinarak.

"Well, you'll be in for quite the ordeal then." Gary said menacingly has he handed her the Pokédex. She tearfully returned the Spinarak and trudged out of the lab, letting the door slam behind her.

After hours of handing out Pokémon, Gary was burnt out. He had already gone through 10 trainers, and his Pokéball count informed him that he was maybe, at most, half way through his load. _Good grief, _Gary thought, _I have no idea how much more I can take, I seriously need a break_. He looked at the clock and saw it was only 3PM. _Great,_ Gary thought, _I'm going to seriously be here all day._

…

"Hey! Wait up!" A girl called from behind Joseph.

Joseph slowly turned around and saw the girl from earlier there, the one that walked in after him, "Oh…Hey what's up?"

"Hi!" She said bubbly, "I'm Kristy, I figured I'd catch up to anyone I could."

"Oh," Joseph said, "I'm Joseph. Where are you headed?"

"I don't know, figured if I'd find someone I'd tag along with them." She said smiling with her Pokémon in her arms.

"That's cute," Joseph said walking over to the Pokémon, "What's its name?"

"This is my Cubby," She said smiling, "It's a Cubchoo, but that isn't as cute as Cubby."

"Ah," Joseph said, "That's…cute."

"Yeah!" Kristy said excited, "So…what Pokémon did you get?"

"Oh, I got a Pikachu." Joseph said as he let it out of it's Pokéball. Pikachu looked up at Kristy and Cubby and then tugged at Joseph shorts questioningly.

"He's almost as adorable as my Cubby, but not quite." Kristy said flirtatiously.

"I don't know," Joseph said as Pikachu climbed up onto his shoulder, "I like him…I…guess." He said making eye contact with Pikachu before continuing to walk.

"H-Hey! Wait up for me!" Kristy said intertwining arms with him as they walked off together.

…

_That kids been sitting there quite some time,_ James thought looking at the blonde haired boy sitting on a rock, _I mean, I took a nap, I've got an excuse to be around here, but he's just sitting there, like he's waiting for someone. _James watched the blonde intently as he sat from his tree. The boy was clearly not resting from fatigue, more like someone was coming he had to wait for them. _I wonder what's up with this kid._ James said. He slowly dropped out of the tree he was perched in and sat underneath it, staring daggers at the blonde. The blonde acknowledged James' presence, but tried ignoring it, looking the other way. After a brief wait, the blonde got up angrily and stormed over to James. "What do you want?" He yelled looking down at him.

"I'm just sitting here…" James said stretching back.

"No you're not, you've been eyeing me for like ten minutes now!" The blonde yelled.

"Well, you're just…so attractive." James said sarcastically.

"Hey buddy! Watch it! You're really starting to piss me the fuck off!" The blonde yelled.

"Hey man, watch where you're throwing your words, that shit could make someone quite offended." James said standing up.

"What you wanna do? Fight?" The blonde asked.

"Not without a proper introduction of course," James said as he raised his fists, "I'm James."

"I'm Paul," The blonde said, "And I'm not going to fist fight you, I'd rather Pokémon battle." Paul withdrew his Pokéball and jumped backwards, throwing it towards the gap between them that had just been formed.

"Well, if it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get." James said as he released Charmander.

"Go Timburr!" Paul yelled as Timburr emerged from the ball.

"Careful Charmander." James warned as the two faced off.

"Quick Timburr, pound!" Paul ordered as it tossed it's wooden stick in the air and charged at Charmander.

"Charmander, don't be distracted by the wood," James ordered as Charmander redirected focus towards the Timburr closing in on him, "Dodge…Now!" Charmander jumped up at the last minute and had Timburr pound its fist into the ground.

"Timburr now! Redirect!" Paul ordered as Timburr threw its fist straight up and hit Charmander hard.

"Charmander!" James yelled as Charmander flew back wards and landed flat on its back. Charmander grimaced and let out a mild cry of pain, but got back up and focused on Timburr.

"Charmander, use scratch when it gets in close." James ordered as Timburr rushed in. This time, Charmander did the same dodge, but scratched Timburr across the face.

"Timburr!" Paul yelled as it staggered backwards.

"Now Charmander! Take offense and keep scratching!" James yelled as Charmander moved in, scratching Timburr repeatedly.

"No Timburr! Focus Energy!" Paul yelled as Timburr stopped responding to Charmander's blows.

"Charmander stop and run!" James cried as Charmander looked at James as if he was insane.

"Now! Timburr! Pound!" Paul yelled as Timburr hit Charmander square in the back of his head, sending him flying towards James, who caught Charmander in his arms.

"Damn," James said as Charmander was clearly unable to continue, "You got a lucky shot there Paul!"

"Luck had nothing to do with it James." Paul said as Timburr returned to his masters side.

"Next time things will be different," James said as he returned Charmander to his Pokéball, "I promise you Charmander."

"Now, why don't you get stepping buddy? Before I decide to finish you off." Paul said as James glared back at him, only getting up because of the state his Charmander was in. James passed him slowly and locked eyes angrily, he continued past Paul, who retook his seat on the stone with Timburr sitting next to him. "Good job buddy, you really came through there."

Timburr cried out in the appreciation of its hard work, smiling with Paul as they continued waiting.

…

**Yeah, I try to mix in a little bit of out of the lab stuff to keep things, well, less boring...**

**Hope you guys are enjoying so far, if you have any suggestions to please let me know and I will see if there's anything I can do. If you're hating this, well, that's a shame and I'm confused on why you've gotten this far if you are o.o**

**Review constructively if anything negative to say!**


	6. When Partners Make Sense

**Yeah, just more of the same, this chapter was actually kind of funny to make. Since most of these characters are based of people I know with their names changed, I figured I could, not only express true feelings, but get a laugh or two through Pokemon matchups :)**

**Enjoy!**

…

Gary got his next knock around 4PM. He rose and opened the door as a porky boy walked in, "Good afternoon lad, I'm Professor Gary Oak." Gary said as he began explaining to the boy. The boy stood there and listened intently; his white jersey was worn over a black spandex shirt that appeared to stretch over his entire body, as the same black spandex was revealed from under his navy blue basketball shorts. He kept shuffling his feet anxiously, scuffing his crisp white shoes, which darkened similarly to his dirty blonde, short, hair. He also fiddled with his backpack slung over one shoulder; it's blue color resembling the color of his shorts. After minutes of explanation, "Fill out this form and I'll run it through the computer to get you setup," Gary said as it was quickly returned, reading:

Name: Spencer  
Gender: Male  
Age: 13  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color: Blonde

"Okay Spencer, give me a minute, why don't you go grab a Pokémon." Gary told Spencer, turning around to use the computer.

Spencer looked at the remaining Pokéballs, he picked one up and released it as soon as Gary turned back around. "Cool." Spencer said as a Munchlax popped out, quite porky, just as he was.

"You like him?" Gary asked.

"Yeah man, he's absolutely perfect for my partner." Spencer said as he took out some food from his back and gave it to the Munchlax, which happily accepted him as its new master.

"Excellent, I hope you two get along nicely then!" Gary exclaimed as he watched the two walk out together, "That's just awesome when you get such a perfect match by fate."

After another twenty or so minutes, another child walked in. "Hi." He said as he approached Gary Oak boldly and slowly.

"Good morning sir, I'm Professor Gary Oak." Gary said as he started his usual speech. The boys black hair was slicked up into spikes, not long but thick. His red and black flannel revealed a white tank top, which was clearly worn out from repeated use. His black jeans kept it tucked in very classy, which matched perfectly with his black boots. His biggest tendency was to yawn and stretch every ten seconds. Of course, he had some trouble with the stretching part, as his black backpack prevented him from getting a full one. As Gary finished his speech, the paper was filled out quickly, reading:

Name: Eddie  
Gender: Male  
Age: 14  
Eye Color: Black  
Hair Color: Black

"Okay Eddie, go get a Pokémon off the wall." Gary said.

"Alright," Eddie said as he walked over and grabbed the first one off the wall, "This one should be fine."

Eddie released the Pokéball and a Slakoth popped out. "Well, this is another perfect match, I can already tell." Gary laughed as Slakoth and Eddie yawned in perfect unison.

"If you say so," Eddie said as the two stretched in unison, "I don't see it."

"Well," Gary said laughing, "I'm sure you will soon enough." Eddie walked out of the lab and let the next child in on his way out, with his safely tucked away in its Pokéball. "Hello!" Gary said as a girl walked in, looking around at the lab with childlike eyes of wonder and confusion, "My name is Professor Gary Oak." As he explained, the girl continued to look around, asking what a few times due to her lack of attention. She tugged at her white dress every now and then that clung snugly to her body, with her black tights clinging even snugger to her. Her white sneakers were clean as her dress, and shined under the light, similarly to her black hair, which she kept twirling in simple-minded amusement. After running through his speech twice for her, "Alright," Gary sighed, "Just fill out this paper."

"Um…okay." She said as she filled it out, getting confused a few times during it. After ten minutes, she finished and handed it back. It read:

Name: Monica  
Gender: Female  
Age: 12  
Eye Color: Black  
Hair Color: Black

"Okay, Monica," Gary sighed, "Take a Pokéball." He rubbed his temples in frustration as she took another ten minutes staring at each Pokéball, seeming a little overwhelmed by the amount left.

"This…one." Monica finally said as she released and revealed and abnormally slow Caterpie.

"Wow…" Gary said.

"Oh, this guy is…kinda cute…I'm sure we'll be fine, thank you." Monica said smiling as she took the Pokédex and put the Caterpie in her white backpack, not in its Pokéball, and skipped out the door.

"I need to lie down…" Gary said, "I feel like I just had an brain aneurism after that."

…

"Getting hungry Munchlax?" Spencer asked.

Munchlax cried out confirmatively in response.

"I figured as much, I got something hold-" Spencer started before getting cut off by a loud cry. He looked up and saw a flying Pokémon go over him. "What is that?" Spencer asked as he whipped out his Pokédex and pointed it towards the bird.

"Fearow the Beak Pokémon, it's known for being able to fly without ever resting. It's uncommon to see one over Pallet Town." His Pokédex informed him.

"Wow, come on Munchlax we can eat later let's go get it!" Spencer said whipping out a Pokéball and starting to run after it.

Munchlax cired out sadly as it was lied to of its food. It quickly ran after Spencer, lagging behind him quite a bit since Spencer got such a head start on it.

After chasing after it for about twenty solid minutes, Spencer tripped on something that popped out of literally nowhere. He panted on the ground, lying there for a few seconds before his Munchlax tripped and caught up with him. "That, is enough running for the year." Spencer panted as Munchlax cried in agreement. Spencer then turned back to look at what had tripped him and saw a little Pokémon staring at him.

He pulled out his Pokédex and let it tell him what it is, "Diglett, the Mole Pokémon, it prefers the dark, seeing one out during the day is uncommonly rare."

"That's the second uncommon thing," Spencer noted, "Alright Munchlax, let's get this Diglett!"

Munchlax cried out in less then enthusiastic acceptance, as it stood in front of the Diglett and eyeballed it.

"Tackle!" Spencer called out as Munchlax charged at Diglett, which quickly popped under ground and had Munchlax fall over it. Diglett popped up directly behind Munchlax, who spun around and tried another tackle. This went on for about five minutes, the Diglett obviously enjoying itself. "Damn it! What other moves do you know Munchlax?"

"Munchlax currently knows Tackle and Metronome." The Pokédex informed Spencer.

"Well then, try Metronome Munchlax!" Spencer ordered. Munchlax nodded, and proceeded to use it. After a second, Diglett was quickly snatched out of the ground and raised into the air, flailing around wildly in fear. "What?" Spencer asked surprised at the effectiveness of the move. He quickly snapped out of his astonishment and took his Pokéball back out, throwing it at the Diglett. "Come on, come on…" Spencer said as the Pokéball wiggled around for a bit, before finally stopping. "Alright Munchlax! Good work!" Spencer said as Munchlax cried out in a happy tiredness.

"Now, let's eat!" Spencer said smiling with his Munchlax.

…

**I do such a good job of amusing myself when writing of others, as well as myself. Yeah, none of you probably understand it since you do not know these people, but I'm sure you understood what I was making them out to be :P**

**Hope you've enjoyed, please review and leave me some good feedback on ways to improve, no flame**


	7. So Close to Completion

**Yeah, here's more of the same...except...different...well, you get the point**

**Gary recovers from the brain aneurism he suffered last time!**

**Enjoy!**

…

"Are you okay?" A girl asked as Gary woke up from his short nap.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Gary said clearing his throat and stretching, he looked over at the clock and it said 5:30, "Hi, I'm Professor Gary Oak." Gary started his speech all over again, starting to get sick of it. He quickly glanced over at the wall and saw there was only seven Pokéballs left. He was relieved to know his day was almost done and then he'd be free of these little kids for a while. He looked back to the girl. Her hair was a dark black, which matched her brand new looking toms. She fiddled around with her baby blue blouse, unbuttoning and rebuttoning the top few, trying to figure out what fit better with her dark blue jeans. Similarly, she also kept lengthening and shortening the strap on her satchel. Her eyes shown with passion, as Gary talked, her eyes lit up more and more, especially when he gave his Umbreon demonstration. "Okay, enough of me talking, here, fill out this paper and I'll run it through my computer to input to your Pokédex." Gary said handing her a sheet.

"Alright, no problem." She said filling everything out efficiently. It read:

Name: Jamie  
Gender: Female  
Age: 13  
Eye Color: Black  
Hair Color: Black

"Excellent Jamie, now, go take a Pokéball." Gary said as she turned around and focused on the wall for a few seconds, looking over the last seven balls before taking one. She opened the ball and let out a Swablu. It instantly flew up and landed on Jamie's head. "I see it likes you already." Gary said as they both smiled for a minute.

"This is great." She said with a shimmer in her pitch black eyes.

"Good luck Jamie!" Gary said as she walked towards the door.

"Thank you! Bye Professor Oak!" She called back as she left the building.

"Professor Oak," Gary said to himself, "I don't think I'll ever get use to that."

"Hello?" Another girl asked, walking in carefully.

"Hey! I'm Professor Gary Oak, come in!" Gary said as she walked towards him, fiddling with her wavy black hair as she did. Once standing in front of him and listening to Gary's speech, she started to fuss with her white skirt, pulling it down and making sure it remained clean. Then, in typical fashion, she moved on to her red and orange tank top, mixed into a swirl formation. She quickly went through her black purse, making sure she still had everything she needed. To finish her spruce up routine, she lifted up her feet and checked her white sandals to make sure they were okay. As soon as she dropped her feet Gary finished his speech, handing her the sheet of paper to fill out. It read:

Name: Kristin  
Gender: Female  
Age: 13  
Eye Color: Black  
Hair Color: Black with Brown Streaks

"Alright, excellent Kristin, go ahead and take your Pokéball while I setup your Pokédex." Gary said fiddling with his computer.

Kristin moved over to the wall and grabbed one of the balls without hesitation, she quickly released it and out popped a Poliwag. "Hey! We matched!" She cooed as she looked over her Poliwag.

"Indeed you do," Gary said giving her the Pokédex, "It seems to notice it as well."

The Poliwag cried out in surprise as it looked at its own swirl, then at Kristin's, then back at its own.

"This is cool," She said smiling as she squatted down and lifted her Poliwag up, "I can't wait to get out there!"

"Good luck!" Gary called as she waved back to him and ran out, "Those two girls definitely made up for the last one."

Immediately after that thought a third girl walked through and boldly strode in, "Hey, I get my Pokémon here right?"

"Yeah, but you gotta listen to my speech first." Gary taunted as he introduced himself and went through it. This girl was different then the others, she had a natural charisma that radiated. Her attitude was clearly tangible, just by those few words she had said to Gary. Her hair was a light brown, tainted with red streaks. Her gold t-shirt hung off her rather loosely, not a common thing among the girls Gary had seen today. Her gray shorts were also much shorter then the others, and instead of a purse, she wore a fanny pack around her waist, hanging behind her for easy access. She stretched her legs mid way through the speech, pulling her black and gray shoes as she did slightly enough to get the high-tops up. "Here," Gary said abruptly handing her a paper, "Fill it out so you can pick out your Pokémon." She filled it out and handed it back without a hitch. It read:

Name: Bernice  
Gender: Female  
Age: 14  
Eye Color: Black  
Hair Color: Light Brown with Red Streaks

"Go for it Bernice." Gary said.

"No problem." She said as she picked a Pokéball without even looking and released it. Out came a Bulbasaur, "This, will be fine."

"Well, he is a traditional starter for a reason." Gary said with a smirk.

"Yup." She said as she returned the Bulbasaur to his Pokéball and left.

Moments later, another girl walked in. "Hey," Gary said as she approached him, "I'm Professor Gary Oak." He proceeded with his speech as usual. The girl stood in front of him, extremely tiny, the shortest trainer Gary had interacted with all day. Her white sweatshirt hung open, and looked almost as if it was bought from a toddlers clothing store, the same could be said for her pink shirt, black tights, and black sneakers. The only thing that made her look any older than a little girl was her black hair, hanging loosely to her shoulders and being tainted with red streaks, as well as her low hanging fanny pack that seemed filled to the brim with materials. "Here, fill this out," Gary said as the girl reached up to take the paper from his hand and reached back up to hand it back. The paper read:

Name: Shirley  
Gender: Female  
Age: 12  
Eye Color: Black  
Hair Color: Black with Red Streaks

"Alright Shirley, take one of the four remaining Pokéballs and we can start you up." Gary said as she approached the wall.

"Okay." She said timidly, as she glazed her eyes over the four remaining Pokéballs, stuck between two. Once a knock on the door broke her concentration she grabbed one and released it, having a Ralts pop out.

"Fascinating…" Gary said noting that the small Pokémon practically resembled her in every way.

"So, I can go now?" She asked as another knock at the door came.

"Oh," Gary said grabbing her Pokédex and then handing it to her, "Yeah, you can go."

"Okay, thank you," Shirley said courteously as she opened the door and revealed a boy standing there, "Hi."

"Hey." He said as Shirley let him in and then walked out.

"Alright man, come on over, there's only three Pokéballs left, which means only three more of you to deal with," Gary said, "I'm Professor Gary Oak." He went into his speech as the boy approached him, his green and orange flannel slightly wafting backwards as he walked in, revealing more and more of his white t-shirt. His black jeans hung slightly low on him, but not enough to be distracting, and clashed well with his slicked back black hair and black sneakers. He dropped his black bag onto the floor in front of Gary as he continued to give his speech. Gary handed the boy the sheet of paper to fill out and waited as the boy filled it out.

"Here." He said after a minute. It read:

Name: Sebastian  
Gender: Male  
Age: 13  
Eye Color: Black  
Hair Color: Black

"Alright Sebastian, go take a Pokéball." Gary said tiredly as Sebastian picked up the middle one of the three and released a Houndour.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Sebastian exclaimed as the Houndour snubbed him.

"That's a cool pick." Gary admitted.

"Yeah," Sebastian said as he bent down to be on eye-level with the Houndour, that continued to snub him, "Well, it'll come around eventually." Sebastian said smiling as he returned Houndour to its Pokéball, picked up his bag, and left.

"What time is it…" Gary said looking at the clock, seeing 7:30 PM, "God damn, these little bastards…taking forever." Gary looked over at Umbreon.

Umbreon cried out in understanding and went back to Gary's house retrieve some type of food for him.

"Good thing it knows me by now," Gary said, "Otherwise I would have to go myself." Gary said as he sat at his computer and scanned through his data to get his mind off distribution.

…

**Yeah, I know I know its taking FOREVER but it's okay! There should be maybe one more chapter left of introductions for the last two people. Then life can move on, as can the story.**

**Hope you enjoyed, review, no flames, good looks, thank you :)**


	8. The Final Two Cross

**Just getting some stuff up now, will upload another chapter later so that I don't leave you with like, a really short and unfulfilling chapter for the week. Enjoy!**

distribution.

…

Upon Umbreon's return, it hit 8:30 PM, and with it, one of the final two trainers. "Hey." Gary said as Umbreon brought the tray of food to Gary and the boy walked in behind it.

"Hi." He said as he approached Gary.

"I'm Professor Gary Oak, and let me just say, it has been a long day." Gary started as he did a really shorten version of his speech. The boy stood there rather plainly. He was the most regular looking of everybody seen today by Gary. Gary noted that he seemed to be a fan of blue, wearing a dark blue shirt, blue jeans, and dark blue shoes. The only thing different was his brown belt and brown bag, which both ended up just matching his chestnut brown hair. "Here's your forms, fill them out quick so I can get you out." Gary said as the boy quickly hurried through it. It read:

Name: Jeremy  
Gender: Male  
Age: 12  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color: Brown

"Okay Jeremy, take a Pokéball and we can get you on your way." Gary ordered.

"Alright." Jeremy said looking at the two Pokéballs and picking the one that was closest to him due to his urgency to leave.

"Let's see what's inside of it," Gary said as a Sandile was released, "I was wondering when that guy was gonna go, hope you enjoy him."

"I'm certain we will be fine." Jeremy said plainly as he quickly returned the Sandile and ran out of the building.

"Well, now there's only one left, little fucker better come in soon." Gary said frustrated.

…

"It's 10PM! Where the hell is this last little fucker?" Gary yelled pacing back and forth in his lab angrily.

Umbreon cried out for Gary to relax as it watched him pace.

"I can't relax! I wanna go home, but this little bastard won't-" Gary started as a boy walked into his lab quickly.

"Sorry I'm late…" He said rubbing his head.

"Ugh!" Gary exclaimed, "Whatever, I'm Professor Gary Oak, this is my speech, I'm cutting everything out of it that's unimportant."

"Okay." The boy said, he scratched his black hair nervously, knowing he really fucked up by being this late. He constantly kicked his blue sneakers back and forth as Gary talked, looking down at his blue jeans and checking them for stains. He was flexing his muscles slightly as he stood there in his teal tank top. Notably, he was the shortest boy to walk in, and also the most muscular, making his slightly undersize black backpack look appropriate on him. Once the paper was handed to him, he finished it in the fastest time of everybody else. "Here." He said returning it. The paper read:

Name: Jeff  
Gender: Male  
Age: 14  
Eye Color: Black  
Hair Color: Black

"Alright Jeff," Gary sighed, "There's only one Pokéball left, so I guess your choice is easy."

"I guess so," Jeff laughed as he walked over and held the ball for a minute without releasing it, "I know this is gonna be a winner."

"Go for it." Gary said turning around with the final Pokédex in his hands for Jeff.

Jeff released the Pokémon, having a Growlithe come out, "Nice." The Growlithe instantly grew an attachment to Jeff. It jumped up and down in front of him, excited to finally be out, crying out happily.

"That guys been in there all day," Gary said feeling a bit less mad at Jeff for his lateness, "Anyway, here is the Pokédex, get going Jeff."

"Alright, thanks and sorry for being late." Jeff said as he walked out with Growlithe following him closely.

"Finally! I'm DONE!" Gary yelled in joy, "Come on Umbreon, let's get the fuck outta here."

Umbreon jumped off the table and quickly followed Gary back to his home, where Gary went upstairs and instantly fell asleep.

…

**Yeah, introductions are finally over, now the actual story can...well...begin...**

**Hope you enjoyed, review, no flames, thanks again!**


	9. The First Night On the Job

**Well, now that all the introductions are done, some story MAY FINALLY ARISE :O**

**Yeah well...may at least, anyway, enjoy**

…

"Fucking finally…" Paul said as a brown haired boy approached him with a Sandile in tow.

"Hey Paul, sorry I'm so late." The boy said shaking hands with him in front of the rock he had rested on

"It's fine Jeremy, next time just give me some warning you're going to be this damn slow." Paul said as he got up with his Timburr and walked with Jeremy out of Pallet Town.

"So, your Pokémon?" Jeremy asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's a Timburr, I've already won a battle with him." Paul bragged.

"Nice." Jeremy responded.

"Yours?" Paul asked.

"Sandile, just got him." Jeremy responded as they broke through the path and entered the fields between Pallet Town and Viridian City.

"That's cool, he looks like he'll be a real winner." Paul said, slightly mockingly, but not enough to be anything more then friendly.

"Well," Jeremy said, "I need to find something to test it out on." Jeremy turned towards Paul.

"Whoa man!" Paul said, "Not on Timburr, not now at least, we just got into the fields, I don't want it fucked up right now."

"Well, suggest another target." Jeremy said as the two looked around, seeing no Pokémon.

"Uh…" Paul thought, "I bet that we'll run into someone soon!"

"Well, I'll give it a bit, but I do want to try out Sandile, and since we are partners, we shouldn't have a problem with a friendly battle." Jeremy replied with a decidedly false smile.

"Alright…fine." Paul said as the two walked along the fields silently for a short time. After a while, Paul broke the silence, "So, where are we meeting these guys?"

"In Viridian. That's why we're headed there." Jeremy replied coolly.

"Think things will be okay?" Paul asked a little nervously.

"These guys are the real deal, I wouldn't worry at all." Jeremy said confidently as the two fell silent once again.

…

"Oddish, you can't be so shy!" Patty protested as the little Oddish was hiding behind a tree, partially buried underground "Seriously, it's just a Rattata!"

The Rattata cried out in confusion, as it watched its brand new trainer struggle with Oddish.

"Come on, I had to catch this guy by myself cause you refused to fight, the least you can do is," Patty said getting a hold of Oddish's leaves, "Say…HI!" She pulled Oddish out of the ground it had tucked itself in.

Oddish flailed around wildly, crying in fear as it was dangled above the ground.

"Now, calm down and say hi!" Patty smiled as plopped Oddish down right in front of Rattata.

The two stared at each other, before Rattata raised its paw and let out a cry of greeting, happily. Oddish quickly turned red and dug itself back into the ground.

"Oh damn it! Stop being such a little baby!" Patty cried as she went back to trying to pull Oddish out of the ground.

…

"So…how long are you going to be following me?" Joseph asked Kristy as he stopped as a clearing to rest.

"I'm not following you!" Kristy protested, "We're just both going to Viridian City."

"I'm actually not going there…" Joseph said, "I'm just walking around."

"Oh…me too!" She exclaimed smiling as Joseph rubbed his head slowly.

"If I'm bugging you I'll-" Kristy started, taking some offense.

"No, no, it's fine, we'll go to Viridian." Joseph said as she squeeled happily.

"Hey! You here that?" A voice yelled.

"Shit," Joseph muttered as he quickly grabbed Kristy and retreated into the bushes, "Stay quiet." He released his Pikachu and motioned for it to be silent as the three sat there, waiting for the voices to approach.

"Forget it," another voice said, "They aren't worth the time."

…

"Come on," Paul protested, "We have people to meet, remember?"

"This is the challenge I've been looking for!" Jeremy protested as the two stood in a clearing.

"Dude, come on, if we piss these guys off we're going to be in deep shit trouble! I don't wanna deal with that!" Paul yelled as his Timburr nodded in agreement.

"Fine…" Jeremy agreed after a long pause, "Whoever was here, if you can still hear me, know that you won't get so lucky next time."

"Alright Mr. Big Shot, let's go!" Paul said as the two cleared out with their Pokémon behind them.

…

"Alright…We're clear." Joseph said as he slowly walked out of the bushes with Pikachu and Kristy behind them.

"Did you see them?" Kristy asked.

"Yeah, they look just as new as we do." Joseph said looking over at her.

"I guess not everyone has good intentions." Kristy trailed off.

"Let's just hope those are the only two we run into before Viridian, you wanna setup camp here? It's starting to get late." Joseph noted.

"Sure." Kristy said as Joseph went about setting things up as she sat there with his Pikachu.

_Whatever those guys are, _Joseph thought as he started collecting some wood for a fire, _Next time, I have to be ready; I can't hide from every trainer I see._

…

"Alright Cyndaquill," Steven said dropping the stick he had been fiddling with in the fire, "We've had a good enough rest, let's get moving."

Cyndaquill cried out in quick agreement as Steven got up and grabbed his bag.

Steven looked up at the pitch black sky and quickly decided the best way to move was with Cyndaquill flared up, "Cyndaquill, lead the way to Viridian."

Cyndaquill sparked up the fire on his back and the two started walking. Many Pokémon could be heard scurrying around due to the new light source, most of them in the opposite direction. Suddenly, another flame could be seen, lighting the way a little bit over in the distance. Cyndaquill called it out to Steven, who directed his attention that way.

"Wanna go check it out?" Steven asked.

Cyndaquill yelped in agreement as the two quickly approached the second flame. It moved away from them as they approached, informing them that it was definitely a Pokémon and not a camp. After breaking past a few more bushes that clung in the way, Steven caught up to the flame.

"Hey." Steven called out as the boy and his Charmander turned around.

"Hey." The boy responded looking at Steven, sizing up what kind of threat he could be to him.

"So, I see your fire Pokémon is also leading you." Steven said making small talk.

"I figured traveling at night would give me less conflict with trainers." He said.

"Well, it's okay, I'm not here to create conflict, my name is Steven." Steven said.

After a short pause, eyes locked between the two, "I'm James, if you wanna tag along, feel free."

"Alright then," Steven said as the two walked together, with their Charmander & Cyndaquill leading the way, "So, where you headed to James?"

"Viridian City, where else?" He asked.

"I see, your Charmander looks pretty tough, already had some confrontations?" Steven asked.

"One, didn't go too well, you?" James asked avoiding the subject.

"One also, went good, didn't need to do anything." Steven laughed.

"I bet," James laughed as well, "Some of these new trainers, seriously…"

"I feel you," Steven said, "They needa grow up."

"Whatever, fuck em, next time they won't get lucky." James said harshly.

"You don't need it, but I got your-" Steven was interrupted by a Pokémon appearing in front of Charmander and Cyndaquill.

Charmander let out a cry of shock as the Pokémon dived at it, trying to peck it with its beak.

"Damn," Steven said as he returned his Cyndaquill, "Seems this is your fight."

"Thanks," James sighed as Charmander ran away from the Pokémon, "What is this little fucker anyway?"

James whipped out his Pokédex, which informed him the Pokémon currently confronting him was a Hoothoot. Charmander let out multiple cries trying to get James to do something.

"Alright Charmander, we're gonna catch this guy!" James called out, "Run it to the tree!"

Charmander ran straight to the tree, and had Hoothoot pierce it's beak into the wood. The Hoothoot let out multiple muffled cries as it struggled to pull its beak out from the wood. James quickly grabbed a Pokéball and threw it at the struggling Pokémon, capturing it without fuss.

"Surprising it didn't put up more of a fight." Steven noted as James picked up his new Pokémon and scratched Charmander's head in approval.

"I don't know if I would fight if I was stuck in a tree that deep." James said releasing the Hoothoot.

"Why would it just attack so unprovoked?" Steven wondered aloud.

"Look at it," James said pointing to Hoothoot's belly, "It's scared as hell, definitely got into a fight and thought we were coming to do it more harm."

"Ah," Steven said as he observed the Hoothoot more closely, "What kind of people are in this area?"

"I don't know, but the only ones around are new trainers," James said glumly, "Those kids must already be corrupted as hell, starting trouble."

"Fuck it man, let's just keep going, day is gonna come any minute now, and I'd definitely rather be in Viridian City by then." Steven said as James returned Hoothoot to his Pokéball and walked on with him, letting Charmander lead their way.

…

**Yeah, well, that would be it for the first night of Pokemon adventuring for our heroes! Hope you guys enjoyed it so far and maybe are getting to know everybody a BIT more. But whatever, review and let me know how I am doing**

**Thanks again!**


	10. Morning Time Shenanigans

**Well, here's more of the same except different...yeah, that TOTALLY worked the way i wanted it to :D**

**Enjoy!**

…

Eddie stretched and yawned as he opened one eye to see the sun come out, "Slakoth, wake up." Eddie nudged the Pokémon gently with his foot. Slakoth lazily looked over at Eddie, and then nestled itself back down into the bark of the tree. "Lazy bastard," Eddie yawned as he closed his eyes again and went back to sleep, perched highly above the ground, where nobody would find them.

…

"Alright Shinxy, it's day two. Are you ready to participate now?" Justine asked as her Shinx licked its paws, ignoring her words. "Come on!" Justine moaned, "We haven't even started ANYTHING!" Shinx continued to ignore her. "Fine Shinxy, if it's gonna be like that," Justine sat in front of it crossing her arms, "It's gonna be like that."

…

"Good morning Jamie," Kristin said stretching as she saw her comrade sitting on a stump a ways off."

"Good morning," Jamie responded with a smile, "Swablu should be back any minute, then we'll know the right way to go."

"Alright," Kristin said rubbing her eyes as she picked up her Pokéball and let out her Poliwag, "Thanks again for waiting up and not running ahead without me."

"No problem." Jamie said as Kristin washed her hair using Poliwag's water sport.

"Such a useful little guy." Kristin giggled as she stroked Poliwag's head in praise.

Poliwag let out a satisfied cry. It squirmed pleasantly under Kristin's touch.

"Hey, that must be Swablu!" Jamie said happily as they head noises coming from the area.

"Yup." Kristin smiled as Swablu flew down urgently, grabbing Jamie's shirt with it's beak and pulling her with it.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Jamie said as Swablu flew quickly into the trees surronding them, "What's gotten into you?"

"Go follow him, I'll pack up." Kristin said as Jamie quickly ran after Swablu, dodging trees and roots as she followed Swablu to a clearing in the trees.

"What's up Swablu?" Jamie asked as Swablu circled an injured Pokémon, "Oh my god!" She gasped as she quickly knelt down next to it. She took out her Pokédex, finding out it was a female Nidoran. "What's wrong with it?" She asked her Pokédex. It quickly had a tab on Poison pop up. "Oh no," Jamie grimaced as she looked at the Nidoran, struggling to breathe, "What could have done this to you?"

Swablu cried frantically as Jamie look down at it, stroking its head gently.

"I don't know what to do Swablu," Jamie said quietly, "I have nothing I can cure it with."

The Nidoran let out faint cries, signaling a painful death. Jamie sat on her knees, looking down at it, cradling it in her arms as its breaths slowed down.

"I'm so sorry…" Jamie said, "I can't-"

Swablu let out a loud cry as it started moving quickly towards something else. Jamie looked up and, cradling the dying Nidoran, followed Swablu. It led her straight back to where they had started.

"Professor Oak!" Jamie realized as Swablu cried out in conformation.

Jamie saw Gary opening up the door to his lab and walking in. She busted in behind him, "Can I help you?" Gary asked turning around and looking at her oddly.

"Not…Me." Jamie panted as she quickly handed him the Nidoran.

"I see," Gary said as he took it from her and walked it over to a machine sitting in his lab, "This little guy is in some seriously bad shape."

"Can…you help…it?" Jamie asked.

"Well…" Gary said staring at the Nidoran lying on his machine, "It'll be close."

"Please, help it!" Jamie begged as Swablu fluttered over her.

"I'll…see what can be done, why don't you go wait outside or something." Gary said quickly shooing her out of the lab. Jamie watched sadly as Gary closed the door in her face. She leaned against the wall of the lab right next to the door and slowly slid down to the floor. Swablu slowly settled down on her shoulder and cooed softly to her, trying to get her to cheer up.

…

"Where do you think they went Poli?" Kristin asked Poliwag.

It responded with an unsure tone, matching its trainer's feelings.

"I doubt Jamie would abandon us, she wouldn't have bothered to deal with me at all if that was the case," Kristin sighed staring at the ground, "I guess I'll give her some more time." Kristin heard a loud rustling noise coming from the bushes. "Jamie?" Kristin asked as she stood up and walked towards it. Poliwag quickly popped up and followed her. The two continued to follow the rustling noises until they hit a tiny stream running through the area. "Wow!" Kristin squealed as she looked up and down the stream at the slew of Pokémon surrounding it.

Poliwag excitedly splashed into the water, letting out light cries of happiness. Many of the Pokémon saw Kristin and quickly scurried further down the stream, some even back into the bushes. However, one approached, swimming happily up the stream towards the Poliwag and engaging it in a friendly conversation only to be deciphered by the other.

_What is it? _Kristin wondered as she pulled her Pokédex out of her purse. It informed her that the Pokémon conversing with Poliwag was a Horsea. _It's adorable!_ Kristin thought smiling to herself as she witnessed the natural exchange between the two. "Hi Horsea." Kristin said after moments of observation.

The Horsea let out a light cry and quickly backed up from Kristin, unsure of her intentions.

Poliwag quickly defended its trainer, trying to tell Horsea that she was harmless.

"I'm just here to say hi," Kristin said happily as Horsea slowly reapproached the two, "Poli and myself here, we just left. We've only been together a day, but we are already such good friends right Poli?"

Poliwag confirmed Kristin's words quickly to the Horsea that watched the two closely, trying to determine if its new friend Poliwag was telling the truth.

Kristin carefully withdrew a Pokéball from her purse and placed it in the water, "You and Poli look so cute together, I figured I'd ask if you maybe wanted to join us?"

Horsea looked at the Pokéball floating there, then back up to Kristin, and then over to Poliwag, letting out a small cry of confusion.

"No tricks little guy," Kristin cooed as she backed up, "Its all up to you."

Poliwag watched as Kristin backed away and sat on a rock nearby, leaving the two to continue talking as they had, though now directed at the Pokéball left by Kristin. After a while, Kristin stretched out in the sun and closed her eyes peacefully, using her purse as a pillow and the soft, lush grass next to the stream as her bed.

…

**OH MAN! SHIT GOT REAL! Find out what happens next time! Or not...Really depends on whether or not you keep coming back. But whatever, it will get better, I have ideas, but I need the time to build it up!**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy your day!**


	11. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Just uploading the conclusion to last weeks, totally realized I had initially planned this to be in chapter 10 but apparently I forgot...APPARENTLY! Anyway, I'll upload more later today, as its 2 AM when this is going up**

**Enjoy**

...

Jamie had no idea how long she had been sitting out there. She lifted her head from her knees to look at the sun. _Little bit past the afternoon_, Jamie thought as she wiped her eyes, _It has to have been at least two or three hours…I left Kristin too, I bet she's abandoned me by now…they always do_.

The lab door opening slightly interrupted Jamie's thoughts. She at the door as the head of Gary's Umbreon poked through to see her there. It quickly turned back around, door closing quietly behind it. Moments later, Gary walked out the door, the Nidoran in his arms. "I believe this is yours?"

Jamie jumped up excitedly, Swablu fluttering off her shoulders happily at the revival of the fallen friend, "You made it better?"

"Yeah, Nidoran will be just fine." Gary smiled as he handed Jamie the Nidoran.

"Thank you Professor Oak!" Jamie said throwing her arms around him, "But Nidoran isn't mine."

"Well, it seems to have taken quite the shine to you, maybe its time to add it to the team?" Gary suggested as Jamie looked down at the excited Nidoran.

"What do you think Nidoran?" Jamie asked.

Nidoran let out a cry of excitement, running around her in circles.

"What about you Swablu?" Jamie asked.

Swablu matched Nidoran's cry and flew around her head in excitement.

"Okay then, come on Nidoran, let's go!" Jamie exclaimed as she took out a Pokéball and dropped it down on its head. Nidoran instantly accepted the Pokéball.

"Congratulations on your first capture Jamie," Gary said smiling down at her, "Now go, get back to your adventure!"

"I will! Thank you again Professor Oak!" Jamie called to him as she ran off quickly with her Pokémon safely in their Pokéballs. _Gotta get back to Kristin!_ She thought as she sped back to where she had left her.

…

Gary watched Jamie run off before returning to his lab. "Glad I had one on hand," Gary said looking down at his Umbreon as he returned to the table, staring down at the lifeless corpse that had once held the soul of a Nidoran, "It doesn't make sense though."

"Gary?" Oak's voice called into the lab as he turned around to see Oak and Ash walk into the lab together.

"What's the problem?" Ash asked as they saw the corpse lying on the table.

"This," Gary said as the three crowded around it, "This little guy died from a poisoning the likes of which I've never seen. On top of that, it is a Nidoran, the odds of it dying from Poison, even in the wild, are very slim."

"Where'd you find it?" Ash asked horrified at the sight.

"A young trainer brought it to me, she seemed horrified by this as well, I was able to give her a replacement, so she's none the wiser, but still, it troubles me this type of situation occurred in such a peaceful area.

"I see," Oak said as he rolled the corpse over carefully, scanning the body, "No penetration marks at all, whatever happened, this was an internal injury. The small sacs carrying Nidoran's deadly poison must have been ruptured and infected its own blood. What a painful way to go."

"How can you tell?" Ash asked.

"There's some distinct blood pouring from its mouth, that usually only happens from an internal poisoning," Gary explained, having already come to the same conclusion as his grandfather, "What could have ruptured the sacs though?"

"Whatever it was, it meant business, it had distinct intent to harm the Pokémon, not capture it." Oak said solemnly as the three looked at the pour creature.

"There's only one possibility, the new trainers." Ash concluded.

"What?" Gary asked shocked at Ash's rash conclusion.

"Why on Earth would you come to that?" Oak asked, with slightly less surprise then Gary.

"Well," Ash said thinking it over, "I've traveled the paths of Kanto millions of times, to say the least, during my travels, the only people I've ever found between Viridian City and Pallet Town are brand new trainers. I just came from that way to on my way back home yesterday morning, if there was any type of suspicious activity going on in the forest, I would've noticed. Pikachu would have found them without a problem as well."

"I see," Oak said mulling over Ash's theories, "If that is correct, dark forces lie in wait for us, there might be some serious evil to be confronted."

"This…won't end well." Gary said quietly as Umbreon nodded in agreement with its master.

"We need to find out who did this, and we need to stop everything now!" Ash cried.

"Calm down," Oak said, "While this is a troubling sight, it is best that we all stay where we are, I'll send out a heads up to all the Joy's, asking them to alert me of a condition like this again. I want you two to relax, and not to dwell on this. Especially you Ash."

"Fine…" Ash sighed quietly after moments of resistance.

"No problem." Gary said.

"Keep this body, I want to test it further." Oak commanded.

"Gramps, you're retired, why don't you let me-" Gary tried to protest.

"This is my life Gary, doing a side project every now and then won't kill me." Oak said.

"Fine…" Gary agreed after a similar resistance Ash held.

"Why don't we call it a day boys, it may only be noon, but we've already had one hell of a day." Oak said smiling as the three left the lab with Umbreon behind them.

…

**Yeah, it's meant to be short...or the same length as the others, whichever it may be...**

**Hope you enjoyed, let me know how its going, Thanks for reading!**


	12. On the Road to Viridian City

**Alright, here's more story, basically just some more initial first day crap. Gotta go through everyone's story you know?**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the vast amount of characters addressed here!**

…

Kristin woke up to an afternoon sun shining down on her face. She looked around and found Poliwag snuggled up against her, sleeping as well. Upon further observation, Kristin noticed a Pokéball wrapped up in Poliwag's tail. "Poli," Kristin said waking it up as she moved to sit up, "Let me see?"

Poliwag cried out in obedience, giving the Pokéball to Kristin. Kristin walked over to the stream and released the Pokéball, revealing the Horsea that had joined up with her.

"Glad you decided to join us!" Kristin smiled, "You won't regret it I promise."

Horsea let out a mild cry, only having joined because of the praise Poliwag had given of Kristin during their short time together. Horsea had made up its mind to join, but not to trust until it was proven to it.

"Well, we should get back, Jamie must be waiting for us by now." Kristin said as she put Horsea back in its Pokéball and walked with Poliwag over to the spot Jamie and her had spent the previous night.

…

Jamie finally broke through the clearing to see Kristin sitting on a grassy spot, staring at the sky. "Welcome back." Kristin teased Jamie as she got up.

"Sorry! Did I keep you long?" Jamie asked as the two started walking away from the spot.

"It's okay, I found a nice little way to pass the time." Kristin said.

"That's a relief," Jamie sighed, "I thought I kept you waiting this whole time, figured you would've abandoned me by now."

"Not even, I told you I would wait for you!" Kristin protested as the two giggled and continued heading towards Viridian City.

…

"Well, it isn't my ideal method, but you're participating." Justine said as her Shinx followed the trail of breadcrumbs she dropped behind her, munching away contently. _I just hope I don't run out,_ Justine thought to herself solemnly. However, to her dismay, the bread finally ran out, just as Shinx decided to plop back down. "Oh! You little bastard!" She cried, "Why won't you listen?" Out of the corner of her eye she spotted another trainer walking slightly ahead. "EXCUSE ME!" Justine yelled, "CAN YOU HELP ME?"

The trainer turned around, and slowly retraced their own steps back to where Justine stood, "Can I help you?" The blonde girl asked, flipping her hair back.

"You wouldn't happen to have any, well, food would you?" Justine asked embarrassed.

"Well, not really any for you." She responded coldly as she turned around to walk back the way she came.

"Wait! Maybe we could, arrange something." Justine quietly suggested.

"Such as?" The girl asked rolling her eyes.

"Maybe," Justine said looking over at her Shinx, keeping one eye open to speculate the situation, but not to participate, "A battle?"

"A battle?" The girl asked, mulling over the idea, "I don't see how you can battle with that." She gestured at the Shinx, lying on the ground.

"Well, Shinxy will do great! Right?" Justine asked.

Shinx let out a yawn and slowly rose, ignoring its masters encouragement.

"I see it isn't going to fight because of you," the girl said withdrawing her Pokéball and releasing a Spheal, "My name is Allison, I'll be defeating you today."

"Well Allison, I'll have you know that Shinxy is obedient!" Justine said angrily, "Now go Shinxy! Tackle!"

Shinx let out an annoyed cry at Justine, as it ignored her commands and held its ground.

"Okay Spheal, looks like we're going to start this battle off!" Allison commanded as Spheal let out a confident cry, "Use Water Gun!"

Spheal let out a shot of water at Shinx, which quickly dodged it, jumping above the stream and running closer towards the Spheal. Justine watched, sidelined by her Pokémon's own disobedience. Shinx paused as soon as Spheal finished up its first shot, letting it mount a second one. After repeating this process, Shinx finally closed in enough to get in a solid tackle. Spheal rolled backwards; giving Shinx it's opening to repeatedly charge the Spheal with tackles until it passed out from dizziness.

"Damn!" Allison said as she returned her Spheal, glaring at the little Pokémon that beat her without any help from her trainer.

"Good job Shinx!" Justine said happily as she picked up the little guy and squeezed it tightly.

Shinx tried to push away, but eventually let out a cry of compliance, allowing Justine to embrace its fatigued body.

"Well, good job…" Allison said, not having a name for Justine yet.

"I'm Justine," she said smiling, "And thank you."

"Yeah well, I'll be seeing you." Allison said quickly leaving the scene before Justine could realize that there was a bet riding on this.

Once Justine realized that motive for leaving, she got angry and started storming after her. "God damn it!"

Shinx let out a tired cry, telling Justine that it was okay for her to take it without a problem just this once.

"Well," Justine said smiling down at the Pokémon resting in her arms, "I guess I don't need the bread if you'll comply Shinxy!"

Shinx groaned to her as it closed its eyes and slept in her arms, allowing the walls to break down for only a bit, as it rested after carrying Justine to her first victory as a trainer.

…

"AH!" Vivian cried running away from the Ekans trying to catch her. She tripped over a small uprising in the ground, falling flat on her face. She slowly turned around in horror as the Ekans wrapped itself around her leg and squeezed. "AH!" She cried terrified as the Ekans started licking her, "WHY DO ALL THESE ICKY POKÉMON LIKE ME?" In her flailing terror, a Pokéball rolled out of her bag and tapped the Ekans, having it instantly comply to the attempted capture, even if Vivian had not intentions of it happening. "I…guess I'm progressing," Vivian said calming down after a few more minutes of hyperventilation, "But…I DON'T WANT THESE POKÉMON!" She hung her head in defeat as Spinarak popped out of its Pokéball and crawled along her back and onto her shoulder.

Spinarak let out a happy cry and shot string out its mouth into the air, having it swirl and land around Vivian.

She giggled a bit, smiling at the Pokémon, "Well, not my personal choice, but I guess I can't complain." She picked up the Pokéball housing her new Ekans and silently put it away as she brushed the dirt off her clothes and continued along her path as if she had not been running terrified from a Pokémon just moments ago.

…

"Hey! Can you help me?" Monica asked as she saw two boys passing by.

"What?" One asked, his brown hair hanging loosely.

"I have no idea where I am." She said absent-mindedly.

"Oh my God…we don't have the time to deal with retardation." The other one sighed angrily, rubbing the hood on his head.

"HEY! That's not very nice." Monica pouted.

"Sue me." He replied coolly.

"Okay then tough guy!" Monica said taking out her Pokéball and letting Caterpie come out, "Let's see how tough you are in a battle."

"Really?" The boy asked as his Cyndaquill poked its head out from around him, "You're going to challenge me?"

"You scared? My name is Monica and I won't let you bully me!" Monica cried.

"Ugh…this won't be fun using Cyndaquill," he muttered as he drew out another Pokéball, "My name is Steven, and I'll beat you at your own game." He quickly let out a Caterpie to match Monica's.

"Wait! What? How'd you get a Caterpie?" Monica asked surprised.

"Uh…they're pretty common, maybe not so much around here but it's common to have one," Steven replied dumbfounded, "Wait, was Caterpie your starter?"

"Why, yes, yes it was!" Monica said proudly.

"And it hasn't evolved yet?" The other boy asked.

"Well…no." Monica said.

"That's…pathetic." Steven said.

"Stop being such a meanie!" She cried out angrily, "Go Caterpie! Kick its butt!"

"Man, piss off, you can't handle this," Steven laughed, "Caterpie, no worries."

"Tackle Caterpie!" Monica yelled as her Caterpie started charging towards his Caterpie.

"Caterpie, String Shot the ground right in front, then return the favor and Tackle it." Steven ordered calmly as his Caterpie followed his instructions perfectly.

Monica's Caterpie let out a cry of shock as it was stopped dead by the sticky string placed in front of it. Steven's Caterpie moved in quickly, and then let out a strong tackle, sending Monica's Caterpie flying back into her arms, unconscious.

"No!" Monica protested as she cradled the little bug in her arms.

"I just caught this little dude, and he's already stronger then yours." Steven muttered as he let Caterpie crawl up his arm and sit on his shoulder.

"You…You just got lucky, is all!" Monica said sadly.

"Hey, relax…" Steven said as he stroked his Caterpie's head, "We're just fuckin' around with you anyway, Viridian's up the path over there."

"Come on Steven, we've spent enough time here." The other boy said as Steven nodded and walked off with him.

_Next time he won't get me like that,_ Monica thought begrudgingly as she paused to rest her Caterpie.

…

"I wonder why Caterpie didn't evolve?" James wondered to Steven as it rode on his shoulder.

"That other chick's Caterpie was weak as hell, there was no way Caterpie would evolve over a Pokémon like that." Steven chuckled in response as the two continued down the path.

...

"Well Slakoth," Eddie said poking it with his foot, "It's sometime in the afternoon now, probably late afternoon if I had to guess, wanna head out any time soon?"

Slakoth looked over at Eddie, then yawned in response and closed its eyes again.

"Good idea." Eddie agreed going back to sleep in the tree he had been perched in the majority of the day.

…

"Watch where you're Pokémon goes you little brat!" Bernice yelled down at the angry little girl in front of her.

"I'm NOT a brat! And this is you're fault!" Shirley yelled back, not letting herself be intimidated.

"Your stupid little Ralts got in my way!" Bernice raged on, "Bernice does not take kindly to interference in her personal business."

"My Ralts is NOT stupid!" Shirley protested, "And Shirley does not care what you think!"

"Well then Shirley," Bernice said, "I'll give you ONE chance to apologize to me, otherwise-"

"Otherwise nothing!" Shirley snapped, "I'm not going to let a Pokémon get abused for no reason!"

"It's called training you little bitch," Bernice said, "And it's why my Bulbasaur is in a league your Ralts can't match."

"My Ralts can handle anything you throw at it!" Shirley growled furiously.

"Is that so?" Bernice asked as she let her Bulbasaur step in front of her, "Then you won't mind proving it."

_Oh no,_ Shirley thought, _Ralts can't match up properly against her…I can say what I want, but I saw what she's been doing to these wild Pokémon, it's insane!_.

Ralts let out a cry to snap Shirley from her train of thought.

"You want to battle it?" Shirley asked quietly.

Ralts let out a small cry and nodded it's head vigorously.

"Well, okay Ralts, I trust you!" Shirley said as she took out her Pokédex to check what moves Ralts knew.

"Haven't battled yet have you?" Bernice asked noting Shirley's reliance upon a Pokédex, "Guess you aren't battle tested yet, this will be a clean sweep."

"Shut up!" Shirley yelled, "Go Ralts! Growl!"

Ralts let out a meek roar, trying to intimidate Bulbasaur.

"That's it?" Bernice asked as Bulbasaur and herself laughed feverishly at the two, "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip."

Bulbasaur cried out in conformation as it released its vines and quickly swung at Ralts.

"Ralts! Dodge!" Shirley cried in fear as her Ralts jumped back and forth, avoiding as best it could.

"Nice little dance you've got there," Bernice smirked, "Bulbasaur, get serious now." Bulbasaur grabbed the Ralts with one whip, then proceeded to vigorously smack it around, having Ralts let out a streamline of cries.

"No! Ralts!" Shirley cried in fear as she helplessly gazed at her partner, "Help me you hunk of junk!" She flailed her Pokédex around until a new move popped up on the screen. "What's this?" She read it quietly to herself, "Ralts! Confusion!"

Ralts let out a cry of pain, then used the move, quickly shaking the Bulbasaur off and sending it flying back in confusion.

"Bulbasaur!" Bernice gasped surprised, "Shake it off!" Bulbasaur quickly got up and looked angrily at the Ralts.

"Good job Ralts!" Shirley said as the Ralts stood next to her panting.

"Well, that's the only trick you've got anyway!" Bernice yelled begrudgingly, "Bulbasaur, Tackle the shit out of it!"

"Ralts wait for it to get close, then use Confusion." Shirley cried as Ralts followed her orders. The second Bulbasaur stood an inch away, the attack came into effect, lifting Bulbasaur in the air and sending it flying back again. "Good job!"

"Too bad the battles over." Bernice smirked.

"What?" Shirley asked as she looked down and saw her Ralts lying on the ground, exhausted.

"Too bad too," Bernice laughed, "You might've put up a closer fight then I expected…well, might."

"Shut up! You'll never get that lucky twice!" Shirley cried angrily.

"Well, I won't have to," Bernice stated calmly, "Bulbasaur, finish the job, Poison Powder."

Bulbasaur cried in conformation. It slowly approached the fallen Ralts. Shirley watched helplessly as the powder flew out of the bulb on Bulbasaur's back and drifted closer and closer towards them.

"Why?" Shirley asked picking up Ralts and cradling it in her arms.

"There's only so much bullshit I can take from a little bitch like you." Bernice smirked as it closed upon Shirley.

"Houndour! Smog!" A voice called out.

"What?" Shirley asked turning around to see a cloud of purple gas pass her and Ralts and absorb the poison powder in the air.

"God damn interference!" Bernice cried angrily.

"Enough is enough," A boy said emerging from the brush he had been spectating in.

_It's that boy from the lab,_ Shirley thought as he stood above her.

"You want some too?" Bernice asked, "You're fire Pokémon don't intimidate me!"

"Just leave now, before your Bulbasaur gets hurt worse." He ordered.

"What's your name?" Bernice begrudgingly asked as she looked at her clearly exhausted Bulbasaur.

"I am Sebastian, and you?" Sebastian asked looking over at Bernice as he helped Shirley off the ground.

"Bernice," She said, "And this will not be our last meeting, for either of you. Bulbasaur, Poison Powder!"

Bulbasaur let out a thick wall of Poison Powder, making everything behind it impossible to see. Once it subsided, the two were gone, as if they had never been there.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked as Shirley looked down at Ralts.

"Yes," She said, "Thank you."

"Anytime." Sebastian said as he walked back the way he came.

"Wait!" Shirley called to him, "I'm Shirley!"

"Nice to meet you Shirley," Sebastian said turning around, "Hope to see you around."

"You too." Shirley replied as she returned Ralts to its Pokéball and continued in the opposite direction of Sebastian.

…

**That's all for now, the next part will finally hit Viridian City, as well as introduce some new elements to people. ****Hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading!**


	13. The Great Divide

**This should probably be a long ass chapter, at least I hope it is because this is as far as I've gotten!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

…

"Plan on coming down any time soon?" Jeff called up to the boy sleeping in the tree.

Jeff's Growlithe barked feverously at the base of the tree, running in circles around Jeff's feet.

"Um…I was not exactly PLANNING to." The boy called up with his Slakoth draped over the tree as well.

"So you got a Pokémon, just to lie around in a tree all day with it?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Well, I was hoping to," He said dropping down, "But if you aren't going to leave me alone…"

"I'm Jeff." He announced calmly, still watching the boys moves.

"Eddie," Eddie said, his Slakoth draped over his shoulders, "So, are we going to have a problem?"

"Only if you want to, I figured I'd try and get you to, you know, do anything. Catch a Pokémon, maybe get some badges." Jeff said

"I wouldn't worry too much about me," Eddie said, "I'd be more concerned about yourself right now."

"Well, why aren't you moving on then? You're probably the first trainer to have gotten to Viridian." Jeff said, questioning Eddie's motive for waiting.

"I'm in no rush, me and Slakoth will move on when we feel like it." Eddie said.

"Alright, whatever you say buddy." Jeff sighed as he started walking away from the base of the tree.

"Well," Eddie said as Jeff slightly turned his head and stopped for a minute, "You got me down, I GUESS now I can keep going."

Growlithe barked loudly, running towards Eddie and circling him as he approached Jeff.

"Well, Growlithe seems to have taken a liking to you already," Jeff said lightly as the two walked on together, "You need to stop anywhere in Viridian?"

"I have on place I need to stop," Eddie said, "Since Viridian is my home."

…

"Good work Geodude!" Karl exclaimed as his Geodude crushed another tree.

Geodude cried back happily, it was feeling itself improve, which made it feel way better after losing an early battle.

"There's no way we're going to lose to Stevena again!" Karl cried happily as Geodude kept bashing trees around. "Geodude, you're looking jacked as hell!"

Geodude flexed proudly as he returned to his trainer.

"We should probably find another Pokémon though, you and me are a good team, but I bet Steven has already gotten a ton of Pokémon." Karl frowned.

Geodude cried out confidently as the two walked out of the brush and stopped.

"Well, whatever, let's just get to the Pokémon Center and rest up!" Karl said happily as the two went into Viridian City for the first time and into the Pokémon Center.

…

"Finally, we made it!" Paul cried, panting slightly.

"Well, if you weren't so slow." Jeremy retorted quietly as the two walked into Viridian.

"Oh fuck you," Paul said as the two walked into the Pokémon Center, "So where are we meeting these guys?"

"Not sure, all I know is they said they'd be in Viridian City." Jeremy replied as the two walked up to the counter.

"How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah, heal these guys up for us please?" Paul asked as Jeremy and himself handed their Pokéballs to her.

"No problem, it'll only take a bit, please feel free to enjoy your time here." Nurse Joy replied as the two walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Think anyone else is here to meet with those guys?" Paul asked Jeremy.

"I don't know," Jeremy replied, looking around the center, "You see anyone that looks familiar?"

"We didn't run into anyone while walking…only those Pokémon you battled." Paul replied.

"Weak little fuckers, couldn't handle a damn thing, Sandile barely broke a sweat against them." Jeremy said angrily recalling the wild Pokémon they had encountered and then slaughtered.

"That was pretty brutal," Paul said, "I can't imagine those Pokémon survived."

"I can't imagine I give a fuck." Jeremy replied smugly, laughing at the thought.

…

"So you lived in Viridian, and you've been sleeping in trees this WHOLE time?" Jeff asked confused.

"Yeah," Eddie replied as they walked past the Pokémon Center, "Ever since I was little those trees were the best nap spots I've ever had. Besides, my family has been gone on vacation; I had no reason to go home right away. Figured this might be the last time I get to nap in those trees for quite some time."

"Well," Jeff started, mulling over the idea and sentiment that Eddie must have had for those trees, "I guess that's understandable. You said your family isn't home though, so why are you going back?"

"My brother came back home last week, he told me that once I went to get my starter I should stop by home, pick up the present he left me." Eddie replied as the two stopped in front of a house. Eddie fumbled around his pockets for his keys. After a few minutes, he shrugged his shoulders and twisted the doorknob, having it open instantly.

_Seems like his family is real concerned about burglars,_ Jeff thought sarcastically as the two walked in.

"Go ahead and take a seat, help yourself to some food, whatever." Eddie said as Jeff sat down on the couch in his living room, Growlithe hopping up next to him. Jeff stroked the back of Growlithe's head lightly as it rested its head in Jeff's lap.

"So what did your brother leave you?" Jeff asked as Eddie walked back in with a small box in hand. Eddie silently opened the box and withdrew a Pokéball, with a note attached to it.

"Eddie, I'm proud you are finally starting out on your journey. I saw this little guy napping in the trees while I was out and decided that he'd be a perfect fit for your personality, at least until you get rid of that laziness you have. Anyway, hope you like it; it's quite the rare find around here as well! – Eric" Eddie read aloud, he took the note off the Pokéball and clicked the release button. Out popped an Abra.

"Nice," Jeff said as he took out his Pokédex and let it tell them about Abra, "Can't believe your brother found one of those around here."

"Neither can I." Eddie said as the Abra looked up at him, before quickly napping off.

"Yeah, I see the resemblance between you two already." Jeff laughed.

"Well Slakoth, that's Abra, what you think?" Eddie asked.

Slakoth looked over Eddie's shoulder at the sleeping Pokémon, let out a yawn, and went back to sleep.

"Yeah, they'll get along fine." Eddie said as he returned Abra to his Pokéball.

…

"Excuse me?" Nurse Joy said to Karl, who had been sleeping on one of the couches there.

"Huh?" Karl said quickly waking up and falling off the couch.

"Yes, you're Geodude is all ready to go now." Nurse Joy smiled as she handed him the Pokéball.

"Thanks!" Karl said happily as he took it from her. He quickly got up and ran off. As Karl sped towards a group of trees to keep training, he bumped into a man walking towards the Pokémon Center.

"Watch it kid." He said harshly as Karl got up slowly, slightly frightened by the deepness of the man's voice.

"Maybe you should be more careful!" Karl retorted angrily.

After a moment of silence, the shady looking man replied, "I like your spirit kid, I may have a proposal for you."

"Uh…what?" Karl asked surprised by the change in attitude from moment to moment.

"See, I'm part of this…organization," The man started, "We're, well, trying to rise again, you see, we were disbanded some time ago, but its time for that to end. I'm actually looking specifically for young trainers who can live up to the potential required by the group. I was actually coming here to meet with a few kids, but I'm always prepared to welcome in more."

"Um…okay, I guess that sounds pretty cool. What do I get for joining?" Karl asked

"One of these," The man said withdrawing a Pokéball, "Take this."

"Really?" Karl asked excitedly as he snatched the Pokéball away, "I can keep this?"

"Of course, tell me your name boy." The man replied slyly.

"I'm Karl!" Karl told him grasping the Pokéball tightly within the palm of his hand.

"Well Karl, my name…well, that isn't important right now. You can call me Viridian for the time being. Once you've prove yourself worthy, my true identity may be revealed." Viridian said smirking slightly.

"Alright then Viridian, thank you!" Karl said, "How will I keep in contact?"

"Don't worry, I'll find you around. However, there is one more thing." Viridian started.

"Which is?" Karl asked quickly.

"I would like you to go to Pewter City, start battling gyms! Once you've completed the gym battle, wait in Pewter City until I arrive, stay in one place. Understood?" Viridian asked.

"Yes sir, thanks again!" Karl said as he walked off towards the Viridian Forest.

"Naïve children…" Viridian muttered as he entered the Pokémon Center.

Karl released his Geodude and informed it of what just happened. After moments of sitting there with the Pokéball in hand, Karl asked Geodude "What do you think is inside? Should I open it?"

Geodude cried out a yes and encouraged his partner to not be afraid of what lay inside.

"Alright Geodude, I never thought a stranger would just hand me a Pokémon for joining a stupid club." Karl muttered as he released the Pokémon. Out popped a group of pink eggs. "What the fuck is this?" Karl asked boggled as he took out his Pokédex. His Pokédex quickly informed him that the Pokémon he had received was called Exeggcute. "I see." Karl said as he looked at the Pokémon, Exeggcute quickly jumped up and pushed something into Karl's hands. Karl scanned the paper as Geodude and Exeggcute interacted for a bit. _Directions?_ Karl thought as he reread them, _I wonder what Viridian is trying to lead me too_.

…

"You know it is not polite to keep a lady waiting…" Bernice said lightly as Viridian walked around the corner.

"Yeah, sorry, so you got your starter?" Viridian asked.

"Indeed," Bernice said releasing the Bulbasaur from its Pokéball, "What do you think?"

"Well, I'm impressed that it is already immensely strong. You've had it one day and it looks like it is about to evolve." Viridian noted, impressed at Bernice's skills.

"I don't fuck around," She replied, "Now, let's get to business. What did you want from me?"

"Well, you already know of the club, I'm here to provide you another Pokémon, one I know you'll train insanely well." Viridian answered. He withdrew a Pokéball from his pocket and handed it to Bernice.

"Why thank you." She said as she gripped it tightly in here hand.

"Once you've beaten Brock, wait for me in Pewter City." Viridian commanded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Bernice said walking off with the Pokéball firm in her grasp and Bulbasaur trailing behind her.

Bulbasaur let out a cry of concern once they had cleared far enough away from Viridian so he could not be seen.

"Don't worry, I don't know what it is, but he's going to give us great success." Bernice replied confidently. She stopped right outside of Viridian City and released the Pokémon. Out popped a cute little fox, Bernice withdrew her Pokédex and had it inform her that this was a Vulpix. "This is going to be extremely useful, thank you so much Viridian." Bernice said aloud as Vulpix and Bulbasaur gave each other warm greetings. "Well Vulpix, you, me, and Bulbasaur are now a team, and expect to experience some tough training." Bernice warned.

Vulpix let out a confident cry, not worried a bit at Bernice's warning.

…

"Dude, I can't fucking wait anymore!" Paul moaned.

"Relax, I promise he won't be much longer." Jeremy said, as the door to the Pokémon Center swung open. In walked Viridian, who approached the two boys seated by the entrance.

"Finally!" Paul cried out angrily.

"Good to see you sir." Jeremy said shaking his hand.

"You too," Viridian replied calmly, "Where are your starters?"

"Healing up." Jeremy informed.

"What did you to get?" Viridian asked.

"I got a Timburr." Paul said quickly.

"I got a Sandile." Jeremy responded just as fast.

"Alright," Viridian said quickly looking at the front desk, "Jeremy, here is your Pokémon."

Jeremy extended his arm to take the Pokéball out of Viridian's hand, "Thank you sir."

"Paul, here's yours." Viridian said handing the other Pokéball to Paul.

"Thanks a lot." Paul said taking it.

"Well, I'm on the run," Viridian said as Nurse Joy approached them, "Once you go to Pewter City and defeat the gym leader, wait for me there!"

"Got it." Jeremy replied as Viridian quickly darted out of the door.

"Boys, your Pokémon are fully restored." Nurse Joy said handing them both their Pokéballs.

"Thank you." Jeremy replied taking the ball from Nurse Joy as Paul did the same.

"Well," Paul started after Nurse Joy walked away, "What'd you get?"

Jeremy withdrew his Pokédex and released the Pokémon, "A Riolu." Jeremy repeated after the Pokédex said it.

"Cool, what did I get?" Paul wondered aloud as he released his Pokéball. Jeremy moved his Pokédex towards Paul's Pokémon.

"A Buizel?" Paul asked after hearing the Pokédex say its name, "That's cool, this guy looks badass."

"Yeah, wanna get going now?" Jeremy asked

"Soon, we've got some time." Paul replied settling down in his seat.

…

"We made it Spheal," Allison said as she walked into Viridian City, "We finally made it."

Spheal cried out happily, looking excitedly around the city.

"Well, let's go to the Pokémon Center, you deserve a-" Allison started.

"Excuse me child, I was wondering if you might be interested in-" A stranger stated walking up to Allison.

"Not interested." She said coldly.

"But, I'm offering you a very rare Pokémon, just to join a group." The man smiled lightly.

After moments of silent deliberation, Allison finally said, "What do you mean?"

"If you'd join my little…club, I'd grant you this!" The man said withdrawing a Pokéball from his coat.

"What do I have to do?" Allison asked extending her hand, to which the man handed over the Pokéball.

"All you have to do is wait for me in Pewter City once you've done as you pleased there," The man smiled, "My name is Viridian, just like the city."

"I'm Allison," She said looking down at the Pokéball and also at Spheal, "Thank you Viridian."

"No problem! I'll be in touch." Viridian said happily walking past her.

"Do you trust this Spheal?" Allison asked.

Spheal let out an unsure cry as Allison released the Pokémon captive inside, withdrawing her Pokédex simultaneously. The Pokédex quickly identified the Pokémon before them as a Snivy.

"At least he wasn't lying, the Pokédex says that Snivy is pretty rare to find." Allison said, watching Spheal and Snivy interact.

Spheal welcomed Snivy with a serious of polite cries, to which Snivy returned with an upturn snout.

"I see this little one is quite the stuck up Pokémon." Allison noted as Spheal cried angrily at Snivy, who returned its cries with a glare. "Alright you two, calm down." Allison withdrew both Pokémon to their Pokéballs and put them in separate pockets and walked into the Pokémon Center.

…

**The lines have been drawn, I don't know how awesome it is but it only gets better from here. Hopefully it'll turn darker soon, but that all depends on how quick I want that transition to happen really...:/**

**Hope you enjoyed, thank you for your time!**


	14. The Tree of Life & The Dead House

**The new chapter is finally up, would have had it last week but I was terribly busy with school and life, found no time to right it. I usually try to have a backlog of chapters for times like this, but I sadly did not as I have released a few multiple chapters on certain weeks. I think those should make up for this delay!**

**Thank you for sticking around, this chapter really focuses on just two characters so if you don't like them, tough!**

**Enjoy!**

…

"His directions tell me to go into here." Karl said to Geodude as the two stared into the forest.

Geodude let out a light cry of encouragement to Karl as the two entered the forest. After minutes of pushing through thick trees, a small clearing appeared with a sign stuck into the ground.

"Viridian Forest." Karl said aloud as he looked around. He quickly took out the paper Viridian had handed to him and looked for a sign. _Here we go, _Karl thought,_ At the sign in the clearing, go left until you see the Tree of Life_. Karl paused as he looked over the paper, _I know I've heard of the Tree of Life before, but fuck I cannot remember where_. Karl shrugged it off as he walked to the left with Geodude tailing behind him. "A lot of Pokémon around here huh?" Karl said aloud to Geodude as they noted the rustling grass and trees that must have been littered with terrified Pokémon.

Geodude cried out in agreement as the two stopped and looked at a huge tree in the distance. _That must be the Tree of Life_, Karl thought has he took up walking again, faster then before so he would get there quicker.

"Come on Geodude, we're almost there." Karl said happily as he broke into a slow run to get to the tree. As soon as he got there, he stopped, horrified at the sight.

…

"Bulbasaur, Vulpix, you two are doing fantastic." Bernice said looking at the litter of beaten and dead Pokémon in front of her. Bernice took a paper out of her pocket, recalling that it had been attached to the inside of Vulpix's Pokéball. _Into the forest, find a sign, go right, look for the Dead House, sounds like my kind of place._ Bernice quickly entered the forest that lay before her, leaving a strew of bodies behind her as she entered. Once she reached the sign, she read it, recognizing that she had now entered Viridian Forest. _Certainly making some progress_, she thought as Bulbasaur and Vulpix walked in stride with her, going right from the sign and searching for a house.

Vulpix let out a shrill cry, showing a sign of fear with it. Bernice looked down at Vulpix, not concerned, rather, agitated. It continued to let out cries until a small white house came into view.

"Well, that shut you up." Bernice huffed as she continued to the house with Bulbasaur right behind.

Vulpix let out one more cry and planted itself where it stood.

"You don't wanna go inside the house?" Bernice asked. Vulpix quickly shook its head and continued to stay where it sat. "What about the Pokéball?"

Vulpix still shook its head, but did not resist the beam that returned it to it as Bernice walked closer to the house with Bulbasaur. Bernice slowly stepped to the door and tried to open it. _Locked…of course, _Bernice sighed as she peered through the windows.

"Dark as fuck in there," Bernice mumbled as she quickly returned to the door and picked the lock, "At least I've picked up some useful skills over my travels." Half way through the lock picking, the door swung wide-open, allowing Bernice and Bulbasaur entrance. It then slammed shut behind her, leaving them in complete darkness. "Shit, well, okay Bulbasaur, use flash." Bernice ordered. Bulbasaur let out a beam, lighting up the entire room. A herd of Zubat flew over Bernice and Bulbasaur, freaking out in all directions trying to get away from the light that had disturbed their slumber. "Bulbasaur! Poison Powder!" Bernice cried as Bulbasaur released toxic spray from its bulb. After another few minutes of Zubat's rustling around in all directions they slowly fell one by one, littering the ground.

Bulbasaur let out a sharp cry that caught Bernice by surprise. She turned around and instantly realized what had drawn it from Bulbasaur.

…

"What the hell happened here?" Karl asked Geodude as they looked at the ground littered in corpses, all split in half. Karl dropped to his knees, recognizing some of the Pokémon as Kakunas and Metapods. "How? Why?"

Geodude let out a solemn cry as it moved over the other corpses to be found. Cut in half Caterpies, Weedles, Wurmples and the like.

"We need to do something." Karl sighed sadly, paying respects to the tattered Pokémon.

Geodude cried out in agreement before a sound was heard from the tree. The Tree of Life, that had mislead Karl into believing it was an oasis or safe haven for Pokémon, released the culprit behind all these murders.

"What Pokémon is that?" Karl cried as he quickly withdrew his Pokédex and flipped it open.

"Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokémon, Pinsir's horns can be used to easily crush anything it gets hold of, and it will do so until a trainer tames the beast." The Pokédex told Karl.

"Well, I guess that means I'm going to capture you!" Karl yelled as the Pinsir cried out in challenge.

Geodude let out a war cry and sped towards the Pinsir.

"Geodude, Tackle!" Karl ordered. Geodude charged towards Pinsir, which instantly caught it with its horns and tried squeezing Geodude. After a moment of struggle, Pinsir came to terms with Geodude not breaking as easy as a bug Pokémon and quickly jumped with it into the air, giving it a Seismic Toss. "No!" Karl cried as Geodude came flying down and smashed into the ground. A noticeable crack could be seen across Geodude's eye from where it had been hit.

Geodude let out a quiet cry and closed its eyes.

"Shit, okay Geodude, return!" Karl ordered as he put Geodude back into its Pokéball, "Exeggcute, show us what you got!" Karl threw the Pokéball and Exeggcute popped out.

Pinsir let out a cry of laughter, mocking Exeggcute's form. Exeggcute instantly got mad and lunged at Pinsir.

"What moves does Exeggcute know?" Karl asked the Pokédex as a list displayed on the screen, "Alright, let's try Barrage!" Exeggcute constantly threw all of itself at Pinsir, confusing it at which direction to focus. However, Pinsir managed to grab one of the Exeggcute eggs and split it in half without a problem, having pink egg shell fly in every direction. "Damn it!" Karl cried.

The remaining Exeggcute let out a terrified cry as they started to run from the pursuing Pinsir.

"Fuck…I can't do anything…" Karl moaned as he dropped to his knees, watching the Pinsir, "Help me Pokédex! Tell me what to do!"

"Pokémon are easier to catch with status effects, such as paralysis or sleep." The Pokédex chimed in.

"Status effects…" Karl murmered as he looked through Exeggcute's move list again, "I got it! Exeggcute! Use Hypnosis!"

Exeggcute turned around and focused all its concentration on Pinsir, putting it to sleep within seconds, having it collapse right in front of them.

"Alright! Now let's get that Pinsir!" Karl cried out as he threw his Pokéball at Pinsir.

The Pinsir instantly broke out of the Pokéballs grasp, still asleep.

"What? But it said…" Karl protested.

Exeggcute let out a terrified cry and ran away towards Karl. Karl returned them to their Pokéball and took Geodude's Pokéball back out.

"Pokédex, what are Pinsir's weaknesses?" Karl asked quietly.

"Pinsir's weaknesses consist of Fire, Flying, and Rock type moves, it resists Grass, Fighting, and Ground type moves." The Pokédex replied.

"Rock type moves huh?" Karl thought aloud, "Alright Geodude, Exeggcute, we have one shot at this."

…

"Bulbasaur…your…" Bernice started as Bulbasaur started to flash white. A moment later, Bulbasaur stopped flashing, completeing it's evolution. "Bulbasaur, you were great, but welcome to the team Ivysaur!" Bernice cried happily lifting Ivysaur above her head, standing amongst the littered Zubat bodies.

Ivysaur let out a happy squeel, proud of its accomplishment and new form. Bernice smiled at it, finally seeing all the Pokémon she had destroyed put to good work.

"Alright, enough celebrating, let's see what we're here for." Bernice said as she put Ivysaur on the ground again and whipped out the paper that Viridian had left for her. _Enter the house, did that, explore, _Bernice read in her head, _What the fuck does explore mean?_ She silently folded the paper and looked around the house, slowly moving away from the entrance and into the other rooms. Bernice watched tiny creatures scurry across the floor in the darker portions of the room, writing them off as things not worth her time. As the flash from Ivysaur started to fade, an object flew across the room at Bernice, striking her hard. "Shit!" She yelled, dropping to the floor in pain.

Ivysaur quickly let out another flash and cried in concern for Bernice, who layed under a strewn lamp. She slowly picked herself, pushing the lamp off herself.

Bernice scanned the room, "What the fuck was that?" She asked Ivysaur, hoping it had seen something. As soon as she said it, a string of books were sent hurtiling towards her. She quickly rolled out of the way, looking for the source of the violence.

Ivysaur let out a sharp cry as it found the thing causing it.

"What's that?" Bernice asked angrily as she took out her Pokédex.

"Misdreavus, the screech Pokémon, it's nature is often to play pranks on travelers it passes, often mean spirited, just to see the reaction." The Pokédex told Bernice.

Bernice looked at the Misdreavus, it was laughing terribly hard as it continued to throw books at Bernice, "Well then Misdreavus, it looks like you may actually be a challenge."

…

Pinsir let out a triumphant cry. It looked at Karl and his defeated Pokémon, slowly closing in on them.

"Wait for it guys," Karl said as Exeggcute and Geodude sat patiently beside him, "Once it gets close, you two know what to do."

Pinsir continued to let out cries of laughter as it approached closer and closer. Once it stood a few feet away, Karl and his Pokémon sprang into action.

"Go Exeggcute," Karl yelled as it quickly scurried to the left, "Hypnosis!"

Exeggcute let out a war cry as it hit the Pinsir dead on with hypnosis.

Pinsir let out a surprised cry as it fell back asleep.

"Now Geodude! Rock Throw!" Karl yelled.

Geodude cried out excitedly as it quickly started hurling rocks at the sleeping Pinsir.

Pinsir let out loud cries in its sleep, as if it were having a nightmare, getting badly beaten by the rocks.

"Alright! Now Pinsir! I'll stop you here! With compassion!" Karl yelled as he hurled the Pokéball at Pinsir. It hit Pinsir, and slowly started to swerl in place as Pinsir furiously fought to get out. After a solid minute of struggling, the ball finally calmed. "We did it guys! We beat Pinsir!" Karl yelled excitedly as he celebrated with Exeggcute and Geodude.

…

"Go Ivysaur!" Bernice yelled as Ivysaur dived towards Misdreavus.

Misdreavus cried in laughter as it swirled past Ivysaur.

"Damn, use Vine Whip!" Bernice commanded as Ivysaur threw its vines towards Misdreavus; having them pass through Misdreavus' ghost body. "Shit!" Bernice yelled, "I can't defeat this thing with physical moves, I need Vulpix!"

Ivysaur cried out frustratedly as it returned to its Pokéball. Bernice withdrew Vulpix's Pokéball and tried to release it, but it refused to open.

"Vulpix please!" Bernice yelled at it as Misdreavus continued hurling objects, "I need you to help me do this!"

After many failed attempts of getting Vulpix out, it finally acquiesced to Bernice's demands, coming out despite the hatred for the house. Vulpix let out a shuttered cry, shaking all over.

"I'm sorry, but I need you, let's make this quick!" Bernice ordered.

Misdreavus let out a Psywave at Vulpix, having it hit due to Vulpix's lack of mobility from shaking.

"Damn it! Come on snap out of it Vulpix!" Bernice yelled, "Use Ember, then Fire Spin!" Vulpix slowly let its Ember out, grazing Misdreavus barely, and then hit the Fire Spin, engulfing Misdreavus in a shroud of fire.

Misdreavus let out frantic cries as it tried to get out of the fire.

"Good job, let's go!" Bernice yelled as she threw a Pokéball at Misdreavus and had it pass right through, "Shit, what is definitely solid on this thing?"

Vulpix screeched at Bernice to let it back in it's Pokéball, which she did as she frantically thought of a way to capture Misdreavus.

_What's solid, what's solid?_ She repeated in her head. The fire was slowly starting to subside. Misdreavus continued to flutter, the necklace around its neck swinging back and forth. As Bernice watched, the idea bubbled into her head. She quickly pulled another Pokéball from her fanny pack and through it at Misdreavus, hitting the necklace dead on. Misdreavus quickly acquiesced to the Pokéball, doing anything to get out of the fire.

"Yes!" Bernice sighed, dropping to the floor. She walked over to pick up the Pokéball, releasing Misdreavus from it. "You, are quite the little bitch." Bernice said to it.

Misdreavus laughed and quickly pulled Bernice's hair, tugging her in a direction.

"Ouch! Okay I'm following you relax!" She yelled as Misdreavus led her up the stairs of the house and into a room where she fluttered around happily. It then quickly drew Bernice to a shiny red object lying on the floor. As Bernice picked it up, she turned it around in her hands, seeing it was a stone.

Misdreavus cried out happily, nudging Bernice out of the house.

"Is this what Viridian sent me here to get?" Bernice asked aloud as she walked out of the house with Misdreavus behind her.

…

**All well that ends well, or whatever the saying is.**

**Hope you guys liked it, stick around for more!**

**Amy suggestion, review and let me know, otherwise, thanks for reading, enjoy your day!**


	15. Through the Forest We Go

**Hard at work getting another chapter out!**

**This is not like the last one which was really focused on a limited group of characters, this one is more general, covering a bunch of people. The next chapter will be more focused on a smaller group, so stay tuned for that.**

**For now though, enjoy this one!**

…

"Here is your Shinx." Nurse Joy said, handing Justine here Pokémon back.

"Thank you!" Justine said happily, "How you feeling Shinxy?"

Shinx let out a bored yawn, before sleeping in Justine's lap.

"Well…that's progress." She sighed as she got up and walked out of the Pokémon Center with Shinx safely in its Pokéball. She walked out of the Pokémon Center and headed towards the Viridian Forest. As she approached, she stopped, seeing a cute Pokémon scurry out of the grass and across the ground. "Hey! That looks like Shinxy! Wait up little fellow!" Justine cried as she raced after the Pokémon that squeezed through a tiny opening in the trees. "Shoot…" Justine said as she slowly got down and looked through the opening. She could clearly see the Pokémon sitting there, resting, looking right back at her. She withdrew her Pokédex and searched for information on it.

"Skitty, the kitten Pokémon, it's biggest claim to fame is its cute appearance and constant facisnation with movement." The Pokédex told Justine.

"Movement eh?" Justine asked slowly taking out a Pokéball, "Let's put that theory to the test."

Skitty let out a light yawn as it watched Justine put the Pokéball on the floor. She quickly rolled it into the front of the entrance and had Skitty instantly approach it. Skitty batted it around in front of it playfully, being cautious not to leave its safe haven. Justine watched, giggling as it continued to amuse itself, before accidentally hitting the button on the Pokéball and capturing itself for Justine.

"Wow! That worked perfectly!" Justine cried as she reached her arm through the opening and grasped the Pokéball. She put it away in her bag and kept walking towards Viridian Forest, extremely proud of her smart thinking.

…

"Damn it," Spencer mumbled getting cut up by more bushes, "This forest was not made for people of my size!" He quickly pushed through and took a seat on a fallen tree. He opened up his pack and pulled out some food, letting Munchlax and Diglett out as well to join him. "Here guys," Spencer said giving Munchlax some food and offering to Diglett that refused and dropped underground for a bit to get some exercise, "Well, whatever, eat up Munchlax."

Munchlax let out a satisfied cry, devouring the food put before him.

_I should probably train these guys up, I'm moving through this so fast and I don't know how well we would fair against Brock,_ Spencer thought watching the two mess around in front of him, _Even with a type advantage with Diglett, I can't rely on it to take a whole gym by itself. It's not like I'm seeing wild Pokémon either, they all avoid the fuck out of me._

"Alright guys!" Spencer said as the two Pokémon looked at him, "I've decided that we are going to train super hardcore before we go and take on Brock!"

Munchlax moaned, but Diglett got excited, popping up and down all over the place.

"Glad to see the support Diglett!" Spencer said happily as he stood up and walked towards another set of bushes, "Any Pokémon we see is the enemy!"

…

"Hey, wake up." Joseph said pushing Kristy off him.

"What?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Here," Joseph said handing her a Pokéball, "Nurse Joy gave them back."

"Thanks." Kristy said moving away from him and rubbing her eyes. She let Cubchoo out of its Pokéball and groomed it gently. "Where to?"

"I'm going to Pewter City, no idea about you." Joseph sighed as he got up and looked through his bag, making sure everything was still there.

"Oh…" Kristy said uncomfortably, "I actually have some business in Viridian first."

"You want me to come with you?" Joseph asked her half heartedly, feeling a bit remorseful of how cold he had been to her.

"No no, it's fine, I'll catch up with you in Pewter!" She said faking a happy smile.

"Alright then, be careful." Joseph said as he turned around and walked out of the Pokémon Center.

"It's cute Cubchoo, he's gonna play hard to get," Kristy joked sadly, "I guess I'll have to step up my game!"

…

Joseph walked silently into Virdian Forest, he was happy he had gotten rid of Kristy, but also felt bad for her. He could tell how hurt she was, almost going back a few times to apologize. He brushed it off, letting Pikachu out of its Pokéball.

Pikachu let out a confused cry, looking for Kristy. Joseph shook his head and put his arm out, letting Pikachu climb up onto his shoulder while he proceeded into the forest. _Maybe I should be looking for a new Pokémon,_ Joseph though to himself, _Pikachu won't be a match against Brock, I would get scrubbed._ He looked around the forest, seeing rustling patches of grass here and there, but no Pokémon popping out. He flipped open his Pokédex and looked through the common spiecies found in Viridian Forest. _Mostly bug Pokémon, shit, I wonder if there's a pond or something around here._

"Hey Pikachu, you know where there's water around here?" Joseph asked.

Pikachu let out a confirming cry, dropping down and leading Joseph.

…

"Alright, this is good enough for a rest point." Kristin sighed, sitting down on a tree stump.

"I'm fine with that." Jamie said sitting next to Kristin.

"This sucks though, I haven't seen any Pokémon since leaving Pallet Town." Kristin pouted, letting Poliwag out to get some exercise.

"Well, at least you have two, I bet there's a ton of people that don't have that many yet." Jamie said letting Swablu and Nidoran out.

"That's true." Kristin sighed, watching Poliwag wander around aimlessly.

…

"Watch out." Steven said letting go of a branch he had been pushing on.

"I got it." James said, catching it.

"Nice," Steven said, "We can get to that clearing and then take a break, Viridian Forest is a bitch to get through."

"Well, if you let Charmander or Cyndaquil just burn down the forest," James joked, "We could have made great time."

"If you had done that, Weedle would be dead right now." Steven retorted.

"That's true," James said, acknowledging the bug Pokémon resting on his shoulder, "I never would've caught this little fucker." The two laughed a bit as they kept pushing through, finally breaking into an opening.

"You hear that?" Steven asked.

"What?" James asked confused.

"I hear the gurgling of a stream, I wanna go check it out, wait here?" Steven asked.

"Yeah sure." James said letting Charmander and Hoothoot out to stretch from the Pokéballs they had been trapped in for so long.

"Cool," Steven said as he let out Cyndaquil, ready to battle any Pokémon he found, "Let's find a water Pokémon Cyndaquil."

…

"Good work Pikachu!" Joseph praised him, stroking its head as they stood at the stream of water flowing through the forest.

Pikachu let out a happy cry as they watched the water move.

"Next step, find a water Pokémon and capture it." Joseph said happily to Pikachu as the two started walking up stream.

…

"Here we go!" Steven said breaking through the last of the brush, "Now we can grab ourselves a good match for Brock."

Cyndaquil let out a nervous cry as it approached the water.

"Alright fine, I'll take Caterpie on this one." Steven said returning Cyndaquil to its Pokéball and letting Caterpie out instead.

…

"Target acquired." Spencer whispered, seeing a trainer lying against a tree in a clearing. He quietly withdrew his Pokéball and broke through the trees. "You!" Spencer yelled wildly.

"The fuck you want?" The boy asked, jumping up from his position.

"I'm here to battle!" Spencer claimed, staring down his opponent.

"Ah," the boy said happily, "If that's what you want, I'll make short work of you."

"We'll see." Spencer said, watching as the other boy took out his Pokéball.

"What's your name? I like to know who's ass I'm about to kick." The boy asked, tossing the Pokéball he held back and forth in his hands.

"Spencer," Spencer replied calmly, mimicking the boys act of tossing his Pokéball back and forth, "And you?"

"You could call me your destroyer, it's about all you'll need to do," he replied coolly, "But for formalilty, my name is James."

…

"Look! Pikachu!" Joseph cried as he spotted a Mudkip and a Totodile resting against a tree by the water, "That's the best Pokémon we've found, we gotta get both!"

Pikachu cried out excitedly as the two charged towards the Pokémon.

…

"Fucking nice! Caterpie, let's get those two!" Steven cried as he hopped out of the water and ran at the two sleeping Pokémon, Caterpie clinging to his shirt as he ran.

…

"Go! Thundershock!" Joseph yelled as Pikachu shocked the sleeping Pokémon awake.

…

"Caterpie!" Steven said as he saw the Pokémon zapped by a stray lightening bolt, "Now's your chance! String Shot!"

Caterpie let out its war cry as it shot a string of web from over Steven's shoulder at the Pokémon, wrapping them both up neatly.

…

"Shit! Someone else is trying to get them!" Joseph cried taking out a Pokéball and throwing it wildly, trying to hit one of the two.

…

"Good work Caterpie! I gotta get this before that other trainer takes them!" Steven said stopping and grabbing a Pokéball from his pocket, hurling it towards the target Pokémon.

…

"Careful guys," Patty said as she stepped over a litter of corpses with Oddish and Rattata trailing close behind here, "Whatever did this, we don't want to get caught up with it."

Oddish shook violently, nervously crying every few seconds as they traversed the bodies. Patty continued on, ignoring Oddish's moaning, trying not to focus on what had performed such haneous acts onto the Pokémon that lied there.

…

"So who woulda thought I'd find you here?" Shirley asked Sebastian who had just walked out with her.

"I mean…the odds were pretty high." Sebastian winked as the two walked towards the forest.

"What have you been up to since the last time you saved me?" Shirley asked curiously.

"Me and Houndour trained pretty hard, but couldn't find a worthy Pokémon to rival us. I haven't caught anything yet." He said frowning slightly.

"That just means you two are really powerful though!" Shirley said optimistically.

"That's true, what about you?" Sebastian asked.

"Eh…I haven't really done any training, Ralts just got over that last fight against Bernice." Shirley sighed.

"Well, last time I checked your Ralts learned Confusion, that means it'll evolve soon." Sebastian said showing her his Pokédex, which displayed how close to evolving Ralts was.

"Oh really? Well, that makes me feel better." Shirley giggled happily.

"Besides, we're going into Viridian Forest, you can train in there and get your stats up!" Sebastian said, making Shirley feel better about her progress as a trainer.

…

"God damn it why do these Pokémon keep following me!" Vivian cried out irritated as a Tangela followed behind her, trying to keep up. She tried to avoid it by walking into the Pokémon Center, but Tangela walked right in.

"Can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Please heal my Pokémon." Vivian requested as she went to pull out her Pokéballs. As she did so, a stray one popped out and landed next to Tangela, who popped right into it without a second thought. "Oh my God." Vivian sighed looking at the Pokéball.

"Looks like Pokémon just fall in love with you." Nurse Joy laughed as Vivian handed her the two Pokéballs she had withdrawn previously and then bent down and picked up the newly caught Tangela, handing it to Nurse Joy to be healed as well.

"Every fucking time, all those weird Pokémon just attract right to me." Vivian sighed, sitting down in the Pokémon Center and waiting for Nurse Joy to finish her job.

…

**Yeah, see what I mean? Giant recap! Apparently Vivian can still catch Pokemon without having to do shit, in fact, those lucky chain of events that she deems unfortunate are amazing right?**

**Whatever :), anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and stay tuned for more! Thank you!**


	16. Flying Mankey's & Swirling Mud

**A little bit late in the weekend to release it, but I seriously just finished shoveling this out. Had quite a busy weekend, so it's probably not as good as I hoped to be. I actually left out some stories I was gonna include, but that just means I gotta step up my game for next time, and also not put off my school work**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

…

"Yo, you ready to leave?" Jeff asked as Eddie woke up.

"Huh? Na like, give me a bit more time to enjoy my house and then we can go." Eddie yawned.

"I'm gonna go for a walk then, when I get back let's move on." Jeff sighed.

"Alright." Eddie said going back to sleep.

"Let's go Growlithe." Jeff said standing up and walking out the door with Growlithe close behind. Jeff walked towards the Pokémon Center, trying to figure out what to do to kill a couple hours. On his way towards the Pokémon Center, he noticed a girl getting up from reaching under a tree and start walking towards an open route. He patiently waited for her to be far enough away before looking down there, seeing if there was anything of interest left behind. "Nothing," Jeff sighed getting back up and looking towards where the girl had went, "Fuck it, I'm down to battle some shit, how bout you Growlithe?"

Growlithe let out a happy cry, feverishly wagging its tail. Jeff smiled as the two walked in the opposite direction of the girl, still heading towards the Pokémon Center. As he walked, he paused again, spotting another trail. He turned towards it and slowly approached, unsure what this new road may hold. Growlithe paused a few feet after they had entered, staring at a tree Jeff had turned away from.

"What's up Growlithe?" Jeff asked.

Growlithe let out a low growl as the tree started to rustle. Out popped a Pokémon, staring down from a branch at Growlithe.

Jeff pulled out his Pokédex quickly and pointed it at the Pokémon, "Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokémon, Mankey is known for it's agile ability through the trees as much as it is for its short temper."

"Cool, Growlithe, let's catch this guy." Jeff said happily as the two prepared for battle.

Mankey let out a confused cry as it jumped down and slowly approached the two. Jeff watched it approach, commanding Growlithe not to attack, just to wait. Mankey extended its hand to Jeff. Jeff reached out to take it, _This might be way easier then I thought_, he thought to himself grasping Mankey's hand. Mankey let out a loud cry as it flung Jeff over it's shoulder and into the air.

"What the fuck?" Jeff yelled as he quickly grabbed a tree branch to stop himself.

Mankey burst into a fit of laughter, Growlithe quickly ran to the base of the tree and barked up at Jeff.

"Fuck this guy, Growlithe, use Ember!" Jeff yelled as Growlithe turned around and spit fire at Mankey, igniting its tail.

Mankey let out a shocked cry and quickly lunged at Growlithe, hitting it furiously with its paws.

"Growlithe, dodge! Then bite and throw him up here!" Jeff ordered.

Growlithe lounged away from Mankey, letting it stumble into the tree, before biting it by its tail and flinging it up towards Jeff. Jeff quickly pulled out a Pokéball and hit Mankey with it from point blank range as soon as it was in front of him.

"Whoa! Shit!" Jeff yelled falling out of the tree from the violent shaking of the ball in his hands.

Growlithe let out a cry of fear as it dived under Jeff, breaking his fail.

"Thanks buddy, you good?" Jeff asked as the Pokéball continued to shake violently.

Growlithe let out a low moan before shaking Jeff off and standing up. Jeff looked at the Pokéball as it continued to fight.

"This guy get some fucking spunk," Jeff sighed, "He won't get out though." Jeff squeezed the ball tightly. It continued to shake violently before finally submitting to Jeff. "Awesome! Mankey, welcome to the team!"

…

"Alright big boy!" James said loudly as Spencer stared him down, "I won't go easy on you!"

"Bring it on! Go Munchlax!" Spencer called as he threw his Pokéball down.

"Go Hoothoot!" James said tossing his own Pokéball.

Hoothoot let out a sleepy cry, shrouded in the sunlight for the first time in a while.

"Alright Munchlax! Tackle!" Spencer ordered. Munchlax charged head first, surprisingly quickly at Hoothoot.

"Dodge it and then use Peck!" James ordered. Hoothoot went to dodge, but had its wing clipped in the process by Munchlax's Tackle. Hoothoot spun out, hitting the ground hard. It slowly lifted itself up, but got hit with a second Tackle from Munchlax. "Damn, Hoothoot, use Hypnosis!" Hoothoot looked up as it saw Munchlax coming it for its third Tackle. It quickly launched its Hypnosis, staring Munchlax in the eyes.

"Munchlax! Jump and keeping running." Spencer yelled. Munchlax jumped, closing its eyes and falling asleep. Munchlax hit Hoothoot head on, waking itself up from the shock of the hit.

"Nice move," James said as Hoothoot lied still on the ground, "That's enough Hoothoot, you did fine." James returned Hoothoot to its Pokéball and withdrew another. "Alright Charmander, take it!" James yelled tossing his Pokéball out. Charmander popped out, instantly dodging Munchlax's consistant Tackle.

"Damn," Spencer said, "Would've been an easy knockout."

"Gotta get a few new tricks!" James smirked as Munchlax continued to charge at Charmander, "Charmander, wait for it to get close, then Ember the entire area in front and behind you." Charmander waited as Munchlax closed in. Slowly, it launched its first Ember, directly in front of him, then let out the one behind him in a long trail.

"Munchlax! Jump and hit!" Spencer ordered as Munchlax launched himself above the first Ember.

"Knew it! Dodge!" James yelled as Charmander moved out of Munchlax's way, having it land belly first and slide through the flames.

"Shit!" Spencer said as Munchlax layed flat on the ground, "That was some great strategy there." Spencer returned Munchlax to its Pokéball and let Diglett out to replace him.

"Get ready Charmander." James said.

"Alright Diglett, use Mud-Slap!" Spencer ordered. Diglett quickly ducked underground and launched an explosion of dirt towards Charmander.

Charmander let out a weak cry as the dirt landed on it in like a mudslide.

"Now, use Magnitude!" Spencer ordered as Diglett went underground and started shaking the earth. The mud on top of Charmander started swirling into a whirlpool form, with Charmander stuck in the middle of it.

"Shit," James sighed as he watched Charmander flail about in the mud, "This is the only time Charmander can do this."

Charmander cried angrily, before letting out a burst of rage in one solid hit, sending the mud everywhere in every direction without care of who it hit. Charmander slowly started flashing white.

"Its evolving!" Spencer said in awe.

"Yes, it is." James smiled as Charmander slowly stopped flashing and emerged as a Charmeleon.

Charmeleon shot flame out its mouth, letting out a war cry.

"Now Charmeleon, use the attack you just used, Dragon Rage!" James ordered as Charmeleon charged at Diglett, knocking it into its hole deeper then Diglett had anticipated, knocking it out completely.

"Damn it…" Spencer sighed, walking to the hole and returning Diglett to its Pokéball.

"Thanks a lot though," James smiled, "You finally got my Charmander to evolve, that's what I was hoping would happen if I put it in a dire situation."

"Well, it was a close fight regardless, if it hadn't evolved I would've had it." Spencer said, slightly disappointed by the results.

"It's okay, maybe next time you'll beat me." James laughed as he shook Spencer's hand.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll cross paths again, but for now I gotta get to a Pokémon Center, until next time." Spencer said before turning around and walking back into the forest.

"I'm sure we will." James said stroking Charmeleon's head.

…

Jeff walked out of the Pokémon Center with Mankey hanging off his shoulder. He approached Eddie's house, stopping outside for a minute. He waited at the door, debating whether or not to leave without Eddie and move faster, or to open the door and go with him. He looked up at Mankey, who peacefully looked back, waiting for Jeff to do something. He slowly reached out and turned the doorknob, deciding ditching Eddie would be more messed up then beneficial. "You ready?" Jeff called into the house.

"Yes sir." Eddie said walking out the house as soon as Jeff opened the door.

"Alright," Jeff said, "Finally."

"Hey, if I hadn't waited, you wouldn't have that guy up there would you now?" Eddie asked nodding towards Mankey.

"That's fair enough." Jeff begrudgingly admitted as the two headed towards Viridian Forest.

…

**Alright, that's it, will get out something better next time, I assure you!**

**Thanks for reading! Have a good one!**


	17. Top Percent Raticate?

**Hello all! I apologize to anybody that was waiting for this chapter. It's been two weeks, but between holidays, real life, and school work, I decided a two week break couldn't really hurt.**

**Anyway, hopefully I can upload regularly again, gotta get on my grind with this stuff! Anyway, enjoy!**

…

"Hey, hey!" Joseph yelled at the trainer wading through the water with a Caterpie on his shoulder, "What's the big idea here?"

"What do you mean? You're the one trying to pouch my catch!" The boy yelled, getting out of the water.

"Alright, look, we each caught one," Joseph said calming down, "Why don't you take your ball, and I'll take mine."

"Sounds fair, what's your name peacemaker?" the boy asked as he picked up the ball that had been further from him.

"I'm Joseph, how about yourself?" Joseph asked grabbing the ball that had been left behind.

"Steven," Steven said, watching him stand up, "That your only other Pokémon?"

"Not anymore." Joseph laughed putting the Pokéball in his pocket.

"Huh, I've been looking for a Pikachu," Steven said, "That's cool though, congratulations on your first catch man."

"Thanks!" Joseph said happily, rubbing Pikachu's head.

"Now then," Steven said, "I got people waiting on me, but having a water type should help you against Brock, Pikachu wouldn't have done shit."

"I know, that's why I was here," Joseph said, "I'll see you around Steven."

"I'm sure you will." Steven called back as he got back into the water and started moving upstream.

"Alright then Pikachu, let's see what I got." Joseph said taking the Pokéball back out, no longer hiding the excitement he had of his first catch. He quickly released the Pokémon and it popped out completely wrapped by Caterpie's String Shot.

Pikachu let out a disappointed sigh as Joseph dropped to the ground in defeat.

"Alright! I can recover from this, Pikachu! Help me find a-" Joseph started when suddenly the strings started to burst apart. Joseph watched the Pokémon crack apart the cacoon made for it by Caterpie, having Totodile pop out.

Totodile let out a confused cry as it looked around, only having its head out of the cacoon. It looked up at Joseph and at Pikachu and let out an excited cry, bouncing around inside of the cacoon.

"Welcome Totodile!" Joseph smiled as he helped it break through the rest of the string, "You'll be valuable to the team!"

…

"Finally." James said seeing Steven return with Caterpie resting on his shoulder.

"Sorry," Steven said, "Got in a bit of a mix up, don't even know what I caught." Steven released the Pokéball and had a silk wrapped Pokémon pop out.

"I've never seen that one before," James mocked taking out his Pokédex and pointing it at the cacoon, "Apparently my Pokédex hasn't either."

"Fuck off," Steven said as he let Cyndaquil out to cut the strings apart, "Now let's really see what I got."

A happy cry rang out of the cacoon as Mudkip popped through the wrapping and looked around the area, then over at Steven, Cyndaquil, and Caterpie.

"Actually, that is pretty cool." James said as he had his Pokédex fill him in on Mudkip's details.

"Yeah, would have had two cool Pokémon if I had been a bit quicker, but oh well, I'm satisfied with this outcome." Steven laughed as he sat down with James.

"So we gonna rest here for a bit before moving on?" James asked.

"Sure." Steven said as the two stretched out in the field.

…

"Careful!" Kristin yelled as her and Jamie kept tripping through the shrubbery of Viridian Forest.

"I hate this shit!" Jamie yelled as the two stared sprinting through the shrubs, getting many obscure cuts and bruises on the way.

"How long have we been in here?" Kristin asked, having her bag get stuck on a low hanging branch she had just gotten cut on.

"Far, far too long!" Jamie cried as she paused to take out her Pokéball, letting Swablu out, "Swablu, go above the trees, tell us how far we are to getting to a clearing!"

Swablu let out an affirmative cry as it rose out of site through the thickness of the trees.

"Ah," Kristin sighed finally catching up to Jamie, "This is a nightmare, we should have taken the other path!"

"I know…" Jamie sighed as the two waited for Swablu to come back down.

…

"Alright guys," Patty said finally clearing the litter of bodies and releasing her two Pokémon, "Let's do some training!"

Oddish quickly hid behind Patty, running away from Rattata.

"Damn it Oddish, I thought we sorted this out!" Patty scolded it.

Oddish let out a terrified cry, shaking its body back and forth rejecting the idea of working with Rattata.

"Fine," Patty sighed putting Oddish back in its Pokéball, "I guess it'll be just you and me Rattata."

Rattata let out a moderate cry, slightly offended by Oddish's rejection, but not enough to care drastically.

"Now, if only we had a sparing partner…" Patty sighed again, looking around for any sign of life. All of a sudden, a Pokémon dropped down directly in front of her face, hanging from the tree right above her from its tail. Patty jumped back, whipping out her Pokédex to find out what it was that had tried to sneak up on her.

"Sentret, the Scout Pokémon, it tends to be a cautious Pokémon, looking for danger from all directions, however, younger ones tend to be more carefree and welcome to strangers." The Pokédex told Patty.

"Well," Patty said looking at the Sentret that was still laughing at what it had done to her, "I don't know if this is what I was planning, but a little bit of training and a new addition to the team can't really hurt. Let's go Rattata! Tackle it!"

Rattata cried out excitedly as it bounced off a tree and tried to hit Sentret, which dropped to the ground avoiding it, laughing at Rattata's blunder.

"Recover this, bounce off the other tree and hit it from behind!" Patty ordered.

Ratatta quickly cried out as it hit the tree harder then expected, before bouncing off it and hitting Sentret in the back.

Sentret let out a stunned cry as it flew into Patty's arms, quickly attaching to her back and hiding from Rattata.

"What the fuck?" Patty asked as Sentret spun her around so she faced Rattata wherever it stood, "This…is insane!" Patty dropped a Pokéball to the ground. Rattata quickly slapped the Pokéball into the air as it played with Sentret more, having it spin around. Perfectly, the Pokéball hit Sentret as it turned Patty around, instantly being caught to save itself from Rattata."Wow! That was awesome Rattata! How'd you come up with that?" She asked as she lifted it up.

Rattata let out a happy cry, smiling as it started to flash white.

"Wait, what are you-" Patty asked having Rattata transform into a Raticate, "Holy shit! You evolved!"

Raticate let out a happy cry, laughing with Patty.

"Looks like Sentret actually was an ideal training partner," Patty said rubbing the Pokéball it had been caught in, "Well, maybe Oddish won't be so afraid of you anymore."

…

"Where the hell did Swablu go?" Kristin wondered aloud.

"I hope it didn't get into any trouble." Jamie frowned as the two watched the sky turn orange. The two stood in silence, waiting anxiously for Swablu to fly back through the thick trees.

"Maybe we should push on, it could be confused, if we get to a clearing-" Kristin suggested.

"I can't move from here, if I do I could lose Swablu forever!" Jamie cried sadly, continuing to stare through the small cracks in the trees above.

After much more waiting, Kristin finally had enough, "That's it!" She yelled. She grabbed Jamie and pushed her through the trees, ignoring her protests. After less then a minute of fighting and protest, Kristin pushed them through the trees, into a clearing.

"What the hell?" Jamie asked as she saw a sign with Swablu chirping happily right above it.

"Pewter City ahead." Kristin sighed aloud as the two lied in front of the sign, Swablu fluttering overhead.

"Maybe you were right…" Jamie sighed as the two got up and Swablu landed on Jamie's shoulder. Kristin shook her head as the two walked into Pewter City.

…

**Thank you for reading! Sorry that this was two weeks of work, but you know, it's not like I spent the whole time on it. Anyway, thanks for reading, stay tuned for more!**


	18. Drowning In A Deadlock

**Well, this is probably the first chapter I have not rushed out in a while, which is a nice change of pace, because it did not feel like a chore this time :D**

**Anyway, here it is guys, enjoy a more focused chapter!**

…

"Hey, there's people over here." Jeremy said quietly to Paul as the two approached a clearing, seeing two boys lying there.

"I recognize that kid!" Paul said loudly as he pushed through the bushes.

"Damn it Paul…" Jeremy sighed as he came out.

James looked up at Paul, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Here to kick your ass again!" Paul yelled as he took out a Pokéball.

"Calm down kid," Steven sighed standing up, "You're looking for a fight, you've found one."

"Come on Jeremy, we got this." Paul said as he threw out his Pokéball, sending out Buizel.

"Alright, alright." Jeremy said doing the same, letting out Sandile.

"Okay Steven," James said taking out his Pokéball, "You know what to do!"

"Right." Steven said as James and himself released Caterpie and Weedle.

"Are you serious?" Jeremy roared with laughter, "That's your idea of Pokémon? I've crushed tons of those little fuckers with Sandile over here!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yuck it up all you want." Steven smirked.

"Alright Buizel, let's do this!" Paul yelled, "Quick Attack Caterpie!"

"Caterpie, String-Shot it!" Steven ordered as Caterpie started spraying the rapidly approaching Buizel.

"Weedle! Poison Sting it quick!" James orded as Weedle sent its stinger onto Buizel.

"Damn!" Paul yelled as Buizel was incased in string and poisoned.

"Alright Sandile, use Mud-Slap on Caterpie! Then Bite Weedle in half!" Jeremy ordered as Caterpie was hit with a huge pile of mud. Sandile quickly took up Weedle in its jaws.

"Alright Weedle! Poison Sting!" James ordered as Weedle slipped into Sandile's mouth before getting crushed. Sandile quickly coughed Weedle up, after getting a stinger to the throat.

"Shit!" Jeremy cried running over to Sandile to make sure it was okay, "What was that?" Jeremy scolded Sandile before putting it inside of its Pokéball.

"Good work," Steven smiled as the four watched Weedle and Caterpie simultaneously encase themselves in silk, becoming a Kakuna and Metapod respectively, "Now you see why we used them. We needed that last boost."

"Now we can battle for real!" James smirked as Paul returned Buizel.

"Alright, you want for real? We'll show you for real!" Jeremy cired angrily as Paul and himself threw out Riolu and Timburr.

"Ah, two fighting types? We'll match you with two fire types!" James laughed as Steven and himself threw out Charmeleon and Cyndaquil.

"You think this is a joke?" Jeremy yelled, "Riolu! Quick Attack Cyndaquil."

"Cyndaquil, return the favor! Quick Attack Riolu!" Steven ordered as Cyndaquil went flying towards the incoming Riolu. They impacted, matching each other evenly. Bouncing back an equal distance, and then trying again, in a gridlock.

"Well, while that happens, let me congradulate you, that weak ass Charmander grew up since our last fight." Paul laughed with Timburr.

"Yeah, guess what? This Charmeleon is going to wreck your shit!" James yelled, "Dragon Rage!"

Charmeleon let out a loud battle cry as it hit Timburr square in the chest, before chasing the flying Pokémon into the air.

"Damn, Timburr, use Low Kick!" Paul yelled as Timburr quickly slashed its feet at Charmeleon, clicking with its ankle and spinning it upside down. "Nice! Now Pound it back to the ground!"

"Charmeleon! Ember!" James yelled as Charmeleon spun around and spat fire at it, avoiding the pound.

"Damn. Timburr, Rock Throw!" Paul yelled as Timburr kicked up a few rocks and sent them flying towards Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, Ember the rocks and send them back!" James ordered as Charmeleon lit the rocks up and swatted them back at Timburr.

"Riolu, Counter the rocks! Send them back!" Jeremy ordered as Riolu broke his competition with Cyndaquil and sent the flaming rocks flying back at Charmeleon.

"Cyndaquil, disentigrate the rocks with an Ember!" Steven ordered as Cyndaquil let its fire fly, having the rocks burn up into dust in front of them.

"Seems we're at a stand still." Jeremy noted as Timburr and Riolu faced Cyndaquil and Charmeleon.

"Not for long," Steven smiled, "Cyndaquil, use Smokescreen."

Cyndaquil coughed as it let out a puff of smoke, spreading across the field.

"Alright Charmeleon! Ember through the smoke!" James ordered quietly as Charmeleon scattered flame around.

"Paul, let's go, this isn't worth the time." Jeremy said returning Riolu.

"I don't wanna lose to him!" Paul protested.

"Damn it! Let's just go!" Jeremy said grabbing Paul and pulling him away.

"Okay fine," Paul sighed returning Timburr as the two quickly dashed into the bushes, "This isn't over!"

"Yes, it is." James laughed as he rubbed Charmeleon's head.

"Good work Cyndaquil!" Steven smiled, letting it climb up on his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here, Pewter City can't be that far off." James laughed.

"Sounds good to me man." Steven said as the two started off again.

…

"Damn it man, we should've had them!" Paul complained as him and Jeremy sat in the trees slightly away from where the battle had just taken place.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." Jeremy sighed, taking out potions from his bag.

"Let me get some?" Paul asked.

"Sure," Jeremy said offering him a few as he let out Sandile from its Pokéball, "Fucked you up good." Jeremy applied a potion and an antidote to Sandile, before returning it.

"You sure Sandile gonna be okay?" Paul asked as he took out Buizel and used a potion on him.

"Don't worry about my Pokémon." Jeremy said coldly as Paul held Buizel in his arms.

"Whatever you say man." Paul sighed, returning Buizel to its Pokéball.

"Come on," Jeremy said dropping down to the bushes, "We got to move on to Pewter already.

"Okay." Paul said following Jeremy down.

…

"Alright, from the tree it said to keep walking until you hit a stream. I hit the stream, where the fuck is Viridian sending me?" Karl moaned knee deep in the water. He withdrew the note again, scanning it for the next clue. _Alright, up the stream to a cracked tree, rip into it and your goal is complete, _he read in his head. Karl followed the stream up a ways, passing by clearing after clearing, even a few other resting trainers on the way, but he distinctly avoided drawing their attention, focusing on finding a cracked tree. Eventually, the clearing became scarce, and Karl was surrounded by deep, lush forest. _It's getting pretty dark around here,_ Karl thought, _Wish I had some extra light, I'll never see around here._ Karl kept walking into the dark, slowly and slowly getting more terrified, _What if I passed the tree, God help me if I passed the tree_. After moments more, Karl was encased in complete darkness, having nothing, but the ringing in his ears to fill the void. Slowly, Karl saw small specs of light coming from the distance, he quickly ran towards them, splashing about noisily. He stopped at a school of Pokémon swimming about in the water, lighting the environment. Karl withdrew his Pokédex and directed it towards the Pokémon.

"Chinchou, the Angler Pokémon, Chinchou is commonly found at the bottom of oceans and seas, however, in extremely dark environments, it can be commonly found." The Pokédex told him, "Lanturn, the Light Pokémon and the evolved form of Chinchou, Lanturn's light is significantly more powerful, shining through the darkest of areas."

_If Lanturn can really be that powerful, and the Pokédex acknowledges it, then this water must get deeper, I should try and catch one,_ Karl thought as he took out a Pokéball and slowly approached the lights. He stopped to take out another Pokéball and let out his Pinsir. Pinsir let out a surprised cry in the dark that scared off many of the lights Karl had gotten close to.

"Damn it," Karl sighed as he grabbed Pinsir's head to calm it down, "Alright Pinsir, I know it's dark, but we need to get one of these lights so we can get throught his safely, the water's getting deeper, so let's try to snag one close by."

Pinsir let out a quiet confirming cry as the two slowly approached a stray light. The light stayed still, not flinching no matter how close Karl and Pinsir came to it.

Once they were a few inches away, Karl formed his plan. "Pinsir! Use Vice Grip! Grab it!" Karl ordered. Pinsir quickly dunked its head under and pulled it out empty handed. "What?" Karl asked as he approached where Pinsir had gone under. Karl stepped on the spot, and instantly slipped down, "Fuck!" Karl yelled as he fell under water and started to sink. _Fuck, _Karl thought as he looked straight up, _Fuck…I should've learned to swim…_

A cry was heard from a Pokémon as Karl sank, he realized that the light they had attacked was much farther down then he thought, all the lights had been, just because they were strong did not mean they were close to the surface. _Fuck…I deserve this for not realizing it sooner; I've been walking on a ridge this whole time, _Karl thought as he closed his eyes.

…

**Yes, a cliff hanger, I am a jerk I know. Whatever though, gotta stick around for next time if you wanna know what happens, see how I get you guys there? ;)**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, stay tuned for more!**


	19. Entering Pewter City (FINALLY!)

**In between enjoying some time off from school and cramming for my AP Calc midterm, I don't know where I find the time to write. Oh yeah...I don't, but oh well, here's another chapter to tide over.**

**Enjoy!**

…

Karl opened his eyes, surrounded by darkness. He slowly looked around, and saw a hint of light, which illuminated the face of his Pinsir. "Shit, is this real life?" Karl asked rubbing the back of his head. His feet hit the water, making him realize he was still in the darkness of the woods. "What saved me?" Karl asked aloud directing his attention to the light source.

A Chinchou let out a happy cry, seeing that the person he had saved survived.

Pinsir also let out a happy cry, glad to see Karl was okay.

"Damn, thanks Chinchou, I wouldn't have made it without you," Karl said placing his hand on Chinchou's head, "Wanna come with us and get out of this darkness?"

Chinchou nodded happily as Karl presented a Pokéball that it quickly butted its head against. Karl grasped the Pokéball in his hands with a smile. As he got up, he realized that something had been resting in his hand since he woke up. He quickly lifted it in front of his face, trying to make out what it was in the darkness. _It's hard like a stone, _Karl thought as he turned it over a bit in his hands,_ I'll figure out what it is exactly when I get out of here_.

"Chinchou, swim us to the other side of the darkness!" Karl ordered as he let Chinchou out and returned Pinsir. He wrapped his arms around Chinchou and let it pull him through the dark waters.

…

"Did you hear that cry Cubchoo?" Kristy asked, looking cautiously around her.

Cubchoo nodded, then struggled to get out of Kristy's arms.

"Calm down, just point me where to go." Kristy ordered as Cubchoo pointed towards an empty house that was just visible through the brush. Kristy quickly ran over to the house, swinging open the door. She looked inside and saw a cowering Pokémon surrounded by spirits. "Hey! Leave it alone!" Kristy yelled as she ran to the spirits. The lot turned to her, and started spinning around Kristy in a frenzy, annoyed at the disturbance of her fun. Kristy let out a shrill scream, "Cubchoo, use Powder Snow!"

Cubchoo quickly burst out a stream of snow, blowing the spirits back.

Kristy quickly took out her Pokédex and pointed it at the spirits, "Shuppet, the Puppet Pokémon, Shuppet's feed on strong negative emotions, if a trainer is caught by a herd of Shuppet with malice in their hearts, they will be killed and the remaining Pokémon will be picked off, so the legend tells."

"Holy shit, that little guy must be the last Pokémon." Kristy said as the Shuppet's blew through the windows, leaving their last pray behind. Kristy slowly approached the cowering Pokémon a nelt down next to it. She rubbed the back of its head, quickly taking out a Pokéball to catch it with. "It's okay little guy," Kristy sighed, "I'll keep you safe."

The Pokémon let out a solemn cry, revealing it to be a Smoochum. Smoochum looked at the ball in Kristy's hands and sadly pressed its lips against the button, accepting Kristy as its new master. Kristy tucked the Pokéball into her pocket and stood up, picking Cubchoo back up.

"Give Smoochum some time, it must have been through a lot, I can't even begin to imagine." Kristy sighed sadly to Cubchoo as the two exited the house without a second thought.

…

"Excellent," Bernice smiled as she walked out of the Viridian Forest, "Getting to Pewter was a breeze." She rubbed her new Ninetales head gently as she returned it to its Pokéball and walked into the city, entering the Pokémon Center. As she walked in, she noticed a poster hung outside the Pokémon Center. _Pokémon Tournament tomorrow? Hosted by Brock? Might be worth a look_, she thought to herself as she gave Nurse Joy her Pokéballs and went to rest.

…

"How close are we to getting out?" James asked as the two entered another clearing.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure we're close." Steven sighed.

"We've been walking way longer then we should've man, fuck, I'm tired." James sighed.

"Me too, but we can make it to Pewter within the hour, let's just do it!" Steven said as he continued to walk on. Steven stopped mid stride, seeing a burnt down path, littered with burnt trees and Pokémon. "What the hell…" Steven trailed off as James caught up with him.

"Damn," James sighed, observing the destruction, "That's really a shame…"

After a moment of silence, the two walked onto the path, "On the bright side, at least we have a clear path to Pewter City."

"The terrible, terrible, bright side." James laughed solemnly.

…

"People are wrong, Viridian Forest isn't even hard to get through." Shirley laughed as her and Sebastian walked down the path.

"Word, I heard stories of it being just awful, but this is actually really relaxing." Sebastian agreed.

"I really need some new Pokémon though," Shirley sighed as she looked back at the Ralts trailing behind her, "There's no way that little guy can keep fighting by itself."

"Eh, it's okay," Sebastian said looking over at Houndour who was in stride with them, "We'll be fine."

"You can say that, you're Pokémon is a boss, not a child." Shirley sighed.

"It'll evolve soon." Sebastian assured her as the two entered into Pewter City.

…

_Epic_, Joseph thought as he walked out of the forest and into Pewter City, _Made some great time there_. He walked into the Pokémon Center with Pikachu riding on his shoulder. He looked around as he handed Nurse Joy his Pokémon, noticing Steven knocked out on a couch next to some other dude. _Good to see he made it here,_ Joseph smiled as he walked out of the Pokémon Center to get some air. He glanced over at the poster outside, scanning it closely, _That's a good training spot, Pikachu and Totodile could use a little boost before we challenge Brock_. Joseph looked out into the distance and saw a chubby blonde boy walking out into Pewter City, covered in cuts and dirt. "Hey, you all right?" Joseph called out to him as he approached.

"More then alright." The boy said, breathing heavily, and then passing out in front of the Pokémon Center.

"Ah, fuck," Joseph sighed as he bent down to help the boy, seeing his Trainer ID and reading the name Spencer off it, "Come on Spencer, let's get your ass inside."

"Hey, I'll help you." Karl said coming up and grabbing his other arm.

"Thanks," Joseph said as the two carried Spencer into the Center, "Take out his Pokéballs and give them to Nurse Joy, I'll get him on the couch."

"Alright, no problem." Karl said as he grabbed Spencer's Pokéballs and brought them, along with his, over to Nurse Joy. He quickly explained the situation to her so she would return the Pokémon to their rightful owner.

"Thanks again." Joseph said.

"No problem." Karl replied.

…

**That's all I have in me for today, I'm pretty sure the next big event will be that championship thing, whether it is the next chapter or not is yet to be determined though.**

**Thanks for reading guys, have a great day!**


	20. Registration Chaos

**So...it's been like...a month. I just have not had time to write this, and figured a month off would be a nice break. But now I'm back with a few more chapters to drop today and hopefully I can get back to regular uploads or whatever. **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

...

"Welcome one and all! My name is Brock! I'm sure you all know that, but I've been a way on research for quite some time. However, I'll be back for a while now, and as a special welcome back, we shall hold a fun little tournament! Registration will start today, tomorrow, the real fun begins!" Brock called out to the crowd in front of the Pewter City Museum, "Now, please, orderly come in, registration will be all day, so come in whenever you are ready, the winner of the tournament will receive an amazing, one of a kind prize!"

The crowd exploded, applause, cheers, as well as a surge towards the door.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down everybody! You'll all get your turn just relax!" Brock cried out, calming the crowd with the respect he had earned. He smiled as he walked off towards his home to rest up and prepare himself for the next day.

…

"So, we doing this?" Steven asked James as the two were pushed about in the crowd.

"Yeah, let's sign up, we got nothing better to do and it'll be fun!" James laughed as the two were swept up into the crowd and moved towards the museum.

…

"Watch it! Out of my way!" Bernice yelled shoving her way through the crowd, "Everyone has to sign up, but I'm going to be first!"

…

"Or…I could come back later," Joseph sighed as he watched from the back of the crowd the chaos going on, "Probably the better choice." He turned around and walked back towards the Pokémon Center.

…

"Ouch! Jamie!" Kristin yelled reaching out her hand to her friend that was being swept away in the crowd.

"Don't worry! You'll be okay!" Jamie cried back.

…

"Alright, we'll just wait," Karl sighed stepping out of the crowd and into a store, "At least I'll get some entertainment from these fools beating on each other."

…

"Good call on waiting over here," Shirley said to Sebastian as the two stood on top of the Pokémon Center and watched the people fight in the crowd, "I'd hate to be in there."

"Yeah, someone should do some crowd control soon or else things won't end well." Sebastian noted.

"Agreed." Shirley sighed as the two sat down, legs swinging over the ledge.

…

"Alright, go ahead and open the doors!" One of the coordinators ordered as the other two pulled the museum doors open, "EVERYONE, FORM A LINE BEFORE WE CANCEL THIS!"

The crowd immediately settled down, not wanting to ruin Brock's return event. The few people walked in, Bernice among them. "Hello ma'am," One of the coordinators said to her, "May I please see your Pokédex?"

"Here." Bernice said handing over her Pokédex quickly. The coordinator quickly scanned through it, then handed it back to her. "That's it?"

"That's it, rules will be explained tomorrow, just train up, rest up, do whatever." The coordinator replied.

"Alright then, thank you." Bernice said walking out. _I'll go train for a bit, Ivysaur has to kick some serious ass tomorrow_.

…

"Finally," Jamie sighed, getting swept through the door, "At least I'm okay." She walked up to one of the coordinators and handed over her Pokédex upon request.

"Thank you," The coordinator said, "Get ready for tomorrow!"

"I will," Jamie said as she walked out through the back door of the museum, sitting down outside of it and waiting for Kristin to come out.

…

"Ooph," Steven said as him and James were pushed through the crowd, "At least we made it."

"Yeah," James agreed, "I'll see you outside." James went to the middle coordinator of the three while Steven went to the one on the right. Each gave their respective Pokédexs to the coordinators, both going through them and handing them back. The two walked out together, debating on whether resting or training would be the beneficial one.

"I'm resting, there's no point in last minute training." Steven argued.

"The more the better man," James said, "I'll see you later." James walked off towards the outskits of Pewter City as Steven shrugged and walked back to the Pokémon Center.

…

"Bleh!" Kristin said getting a elbow to the mouth, "I'm so done with this shit!" She quickly shoved her way under everybody and pushed the door open. She furiously walked to a coordinator and threw her Pokédex at him when requested.

"Apologies for the roughness of the crowd," The coordinator said as he quickly scanned through Kristin's Pokédex, "We weren't expecting to get so many outsiders."

"Whatever," Kristin said snatching her Pokédex back, "I'll save the frustration for tomorrow." She stormed out the door and found Jamie waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." Jamie sighed, Swablu chirping happily on her shoulder.

"Don't even start." Kristin warned as the two walked back to the Pokémon Center.

…

"Looks like it's starting to clear up." Shirley said to Sebastian as the two watched the crowd dwindle down to a few stragglers yet to enter.

"Wanna go then?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, let's get over there." Shirley agreed as the two got up and dropped off the roof of the Pokémon Center. They quickly made their way to the entrance of the museum, each walking over to a different coordinator. The coordinators quickly took Pokédex and scanned through it, returning it afterwards.

"Good luck tomorrow!" Each coordinator said to Shirley and Sebastian.

"Thanks." Sebastian responded as the two walked out and headed off to train before the event.

…

"Alright," Karl said stepping out of the shop, "Time to go sign up." He strolled over to the museum, quickly entering before more people came back. He handed the coordinator his Pokédex.

"Alright Karl, all set for tomorrow." The coordinator replied has he returned the Pokédex.

"Thank you sir." Karl said as he left the museum and quickly went to go train before tomorrow.

…

"You already sign up?" Joseph asked Steven as he walked back into the Pokémon Center.

"Yeah, shit finally cleared up over there, you shouldn't have too much of a hassle to go sign up now." Steven said as he sat down.

"Cool, thanks." Joseph said as he walked out the door and over to the museum. He quickly handed his Pokédex over, nervous that another wave of participants would flood in.

"Alright sir, all finished, see you tomorrow." The coordinator said as he handed the Pokédex back over to Joseph.

"Alright," Joseph said, "Time to go train." He quickly walked out, letting Pikachu out of his Pokéball and onto his shoulder for easier access.

…

"Phew, made it through," Patty sighed leaving Viridan Forest and walking over to Pewter City. She saw the Pokémon Center and headed for it, knowing her Pokémon must be exhausted. As she entered, she noticed a poster outside talking about a tournament. _Cool,_ she thought,_ This might be a good warmup before the gym_. She walked to Nurse Joy and handed over her Pokémon before turning right back around and heading out. Patty walked around the city until she found that the registration was happening at the museum. Quickly, she ran over there and signed up.

"Good luck tomorrow!" The coordinator said to her as she walked out.

"Thank you!" Patty called back skipping back to the Pokémon Center to pick up her Pokémon and sleep until the tournament.

…

"Whoa," Spencer snored waking himself up, "What time is it?"

"About 5 minutes till midnight," Karl said as Spencer stood up amongst the sleeping bodies, "You haven't registered yet have you?"

"SHIT!" Spencer yelled as he quickly ran to the museum. "WAIT WAIT!" He cried to the leaving coordinators, "PLEASE LET ME SIGN UP!"

"I'll handle this," one coordinator said to the other two, "Alright young man, hurry up."

"Thank…you…very…much." Spencer panted as the coordinator took his Pokédex and registered him right outside of the museum.

"Very lucky we had not left already, good luck tomorrow." The coordinator said to Spencer as he left with the other two and Spencer happily walked back to the Pokémon Center.

…

**Well, that's all for this chapter, had to get everybody registered before things could really begin, anyway, thank you for reading, hope the months wait was worth it ;)**

**Have a good day!**


	21. Breaking Out of My Shell

**More chapters after the month off, this is not the start of the tournament, more like a development chapter or whatever you wanna call it.**

**Whatever, enjoy!**

...

Steven left the Pokémon Center, after sleeping off most of the day he figured training at night for a bit would be good. _I wonder where James is, he hasn't come back yet_, he thought as he walked into Viridian Forest. "Watch it!" A voice called out as he felt a body hit him hard.

"Shit," Steven said looking up and seeing a girl lying on top of him, "Well…hello."

"Oh my god…" The girl said getting off him and shaking her head, "You a trainer?"

"Yes ma'am." Steven replied getting off the ground.

"Well then, my name is Allison, and I could use a warmup match before the gym leader." Allison stated taking out a Pokéball.

"Sorry, I don't like to fight girls, it's not my style, I was raised better then that." Steven said as he turned around to leave.

"Spheal, Powder Snow." Allison ordered as her Spheal let out a rush at Steven.

"Cyndaquil, Ember." Steven said releasing his Pokémon and having Cyndaquil ash all the snow.

"Nice move." Allison smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, I see I won't be getting out of this without fighting." Steven sighed.

"That's right, now, let's do this!" Allison said as she sent Spheal towards Steven.

"Cyndaquil, this is not your battle, go Metapod!" Steven ordered as he released Metapod, "Metapod, String Shot!"

Metapod let out its string, slowing Spheal down enough for it to not hit Metapod with a Tackle.

"Spheal! Water Gun!" Allison ordered as Spheal blasted it.

"Harden! Hold steady!" Steven ordered as Metapod took the blast head on, not budging.

"More Pressure!" Allison ordered as Spheal intensified its Water Gun.

"Steady! Steady!" Steven ordered.

Metapod let out a cry as it continued to withstand the attack.

"Full Power!" Allison yelled.

"Don't back down! We got this!" Steven yelled as Metapod stood strong.

Metapod let out one more cry as it started to crack, slowly having pieces fall away before its shell was blown back.

"Excellent," Steven smiled, "Mission accomplished."

…

"Alright Pikachu! Thundershock! Totodile! Water Gun!" Joseph ordered as the two Pokémon continued to blast the trees set ahead of them. _There attacks are getting stronger, before they couldn't even dent a tree, now there almost breaking them each time!_, Joseph thought happily as two more trees fell to his Pokémon.

"Excellent work!" James said walking through the trees.

"Thanks," Joseph laughed, "You still training?"

"More or less done, gonna head back, wanna have a quick battle first?" James offered.

"Yeah, why not." Joseph agreed as the two prepped for battle.

"Alright then, Kakuna, go!" James ordered as he let Kakuna out of his Pokéball.

"Totodile, let's do it!" Joseph ordered.

"Kakuna, use Poison Sting!" James ordered.

"Dodge," Joseph called out as Totodile avoided the barrage of needles that came its way, "Now use Bite!"

Totodile rushed in and sweeped up Kakuna in its jaws.

"Alright Kakuna! Harden!" James ordered.

"Sorry, that won't work," Joseph laughed, "Totodile's death were strong enough to bite through these trees." James looked over at the trees that laid scattered about the ground, noticing chunks of them missing and bite marks litering them. Totodile shook Kakuna around in its mouth before cracking its shell in half and throwing it across the ground towards James.

"Shit…" James laughed, "Then it looks like it'll make it easier for me then."

…

"Are you crazy?" Allison yelled, "Your Metapod is-"

"Hatching, evolving, not dead." Steven smirked as the two watched a Butterfree emerge from the remains of the cracked shell.

"Wow…" Allison said as she watched the Butterfree sing happily and land on Steven's shoulder.

"That, is why I used Metapod," Steven laughed, "Because he was all ready to evolve, but needed some help breaking out."

"This isn't over yet!" Allison yelled.

"Butterfree, use Confusion!" Steven ordered as Butterfree quickly flew in, picking up Spheal with its mind and flinging it against a tree.

"Damn, Spheal, take this with a Powder Snow!" Allison ordered.

"Keep dodging and hitting Confusion." Steven ordered as Butterfree continued to abuse Spheal, throwing it into trees relentlessly.

Allison started to turn red with anger, "Damn it! Spheal, use Ice Ball NOW!" Butterfree was flying into Spheal and as soon as Allison said it, Spheal released an Ice Ball, hitting Butterfree hard and sending it flying back.

"Damn, nice shot." Steven said returning Butterfree to its Pokéball.

"Can't handle my Spheal." Allison gloated.

"Calm down," Steven ordered, "I only had Butterfree in to evolve, now its time to take this up a notch, go Cyndaquil!"

"Please," Allison laughed, "Spheal use Water Gun!"

Spheal let out a blast of water as Cyndaquil quickly dodged it, spinning over the water.

"Nice move, now use SmokeScreen!" Steven ordered as Cyndaquil blasted out a huge puff of smoke.

"What?" Allison asked confused as the field became cloudy.

"Now, Ember the smoke!" Steven ordered as Cyndaquil released its fire, causing the smoke to increase and heat up greatly, drying out Spheal and causing it to pass out from the lack of oxygen surrounding them.

"Damn, that's smart." Allison sighed as she returned Spheal.

"I know," Steven laughed, "Now, come at me."

"Snivy, go!" Allison ordered.

"Cyndaquil, use Ember!" Steven ordered.

"Snivy, dodge and use Vine Whip!" Allison sighed as Snivy avoided the flames and lashed at Cyndaquil, "Now, use wrap!"

"Alright, let it hit!" Steven ordered as Snivy coiled itself around Cyndaquil, "Now, let the flames on your back go."

Cyndaquil cried out as it let out a blaze of fire from its back, catching Snivy on fire instantly.

"Snivy!" Allison cried as she quickly returned it to its Pokéball.

"Good match," Steven smiled, "We should do this agains sometime."

"Yeah, whatever, next time you won't get so lucky." Allison sighed as she walked towards Pewter City.

…

"Did I just-" Joseph started to ask, stunned.

"Nope, you didn't kill Kakuna, you've helped it evolve." James laughed as a Beedrill rose from the shell of Kakuna.

"Oh, well, I see why you let this happen then." Joseph sighed with relief, "Totodile, use Water Gun!"

"Beedrill, Fury Attack, dodge the water." James ordered. Beedrill swiftly swirled around the water and jabbed Totodile in the stomach repeatedly. Totodile shut its eyes tight, trying to withstand the blows.

"Totodile, use Rage!" Joseph ordered. Totodile's eyes snapped open, shining a furious red. It lunged out at Beedrill, ripping at it with its claws.

"Fuck," James sighed, "Return Beedrill. Go Hoothoot!"

"Keep raging Totodile!" Joseph ordered as it lunged at Hoothoot, looking it in the eyes.

"Hoothoot, Hypnosis!" James ordered. Hoothoot shot a beam through its eyes into Totodile's eyes, knocking it out instantly.

"Damn," Joseph sighed, "Alright, return Totodile, Go Pikachu!"

"Hoothoot, Hypnosis again!" James ordered.

"Close your eyes Pikachu!" Joseph ordered as he shut his eyes tightly, "Listen to the its cry and use Thundershock!" Pikachu stood still, listening for its cry, once he heard Hoothoot cry, it lunged forward and out of its line of vision and sent out a Thundershock on Hoothoot.

"Nice hit, even with Pikachu's eyes closed." James smirked.

"Thanks," Joseph said as James returned Hoothoot, "Next Pokémon?"

"Na, we've had enough for one day, I already got Kakuna to evolve, Charmeleon is strong enough as it is, doesn't need to wreck your baby Pikachu over there." James mocked.

"Yeah, sure." Joseph said sarcastically as the two walked back towards Pewter City.

…

"Hey!" James said as he and Joseph emerged and saw Steven standing in the clearing with Cyndaquil by his side.

"Hey," Steven said turning around, "Good training day?"

"Yeah." They both said.

"Kakuna evolved," James smiled letting Beedrill come out of its Pokéball, "Finally got my Beedrill."

"Haha, cool," Steven said letting out Butterfree from its Pokéball, "Same for me and Butterfree."

"Alright guys, show off later, I'm exhausted let's get back to the Pokémon Center." Joseph sighed as the three walked back.

…

**Yeah, that's all for now guys, until next time! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
